The 1977 Craze
by 2Words14Letters
Summary: When Hermione lands in the year 1977, she wants to do whatever it takes to get back to her own time but when she befriends the Marauders and starts to fall in love, does she really want to go back? Slight OC Hermione
1. Orange Sky

**Friday 13th October 1997(Gryffindor Common Room-11:24PM)**

"Harry, you can not be serious!" I yelled.

What the bloody hell is he thinking?

We were stood in the Gryffindor common room, shouting at each other, disagreeing over Harry's plan. He wanted to use my time turner to go back to the night his parents died. It was crazy, completely and utterly crazy.

"I _am_ serious." Harry shouted, pacing back and forth. "It could work."

From where I was sat, he looked like a mad man, obsessive and irrational. I twirled the chain of the Time Turner around, trying to calm myself. It was late and the rest of the Order had gone to bed, leaving just the three of us down here, Ron sat silently by the fireplace, Harry pacing by the stairs and me sat in the windowsill, tired, wanting to just sleep.

"It might not work, I don't even know if a Time Turner can go back that far." I eventually said.

"Well, there's got to be a way of finding out." His reply was desperate.

"The only way to do that would to try, but no one's that stupid to risk it." Harry stopped pacing, turning towards me, his face hopeful. My eyes went wide as I realised what he was thinking. "No. NO!"

"Hermi-" Harry started but I ignored him.

"There is no way in which I would let you use the Time Turner for an experiment. You are clever enough to know how ridiculous that is." I shouted, standing from my seat and making my way to him.

"She's got a point, Harry." Ron spoke up, looking behind me at us with his eyebrows raised.

"It could work." Harry argued.

"And it also couldn't." I countered. "You could end up Merlin knows where, with no way of getting back."

Harry huffed, spinning around in anger to face away from us.

"Come on, mate, you've got to see this is completely mad." Ron finished and the room went quiet. Nothing but the crackling of the fire and the sound of Ron moving to stand beside me.

Finally, Harry sighed. "Please, Hermione." He wasn't facing me but I could hear the pleading in his voice and it broke me to say what I said next.

"I can't, Harry, I'm sorry but I can't." I swallowed the thickness in my throat and ran my hand through my hair. Looking over at Ron, I saw his expression had changed from bewilderment at Harry to sympathy.

"'Mione, maybe-"

"No, Ron. Just no." I couldn't stay down here any longer, the tension in the air was suffocating and I thought that if I stayed any longer I'd end up making a mistake. Sighing from exasperation, I gripped the chain of the Time Turner firmly as it was wrapped around my palm. "I'm going to bed before we all do something we regret."

And with that I started up the stairs.

"Hermione." Harry said but I ignored him, continuing up stairs. I didn't want to keep fighting. "Hermione!"

"What!" I shouted, turning abruptly on the step to face him. Although, I was exhausted and miscalculated where the end of the step was and before I knew it, I felt my body falling forwards.

My hands flew out in front, feeling the instant need to protect myself, not taking note of the Time Turner as it unraveled from hand, catching on my fingertips and it went into a frenzied spin.

* * *

 **Friday 13th October 1977 (Quidditch Pitch-6:03PM)**

A writhing warmth ran throughout my body as I thudded to the ground. Bullets of pain shot from my neck all the way to my toes. I'd never felt anything like this. The gunfire of pain slowed but as soon I tried to lift my head it came rocketing back.

Slowly opening my eyes, I was met with an orange sky. I couldn't see anything but the peach toned clouds and soaring birds. What the hell? Why am outside?

"Who the bloody hells that?" A male voice barked. I didn't attempt to move my head towards the voice, I don't think I could handle another round of pain.

" I dunno. Oi, James, get over here." Another voice shouted, deeper than the last. Footsteps pounded against the grass as someone, most likely the boy they called James, came closer.

A boy appeared in my line of vision. He had light brown hair and drooped in front of his eyes, which were a greenish blue. He looked concerned.

"She's awake." He informed the others as their feet drew closer. Two more boys crowded my vision, both sported Gryffindor jersey's, meaning I was definitely still at Hogwarts.

I ran my eyes over the boys, the first had jet black hair that hung just above his shoulders. His eyes were a striking grey, a shade I'd never seen in eyes before. The second boy, he-

"Harry?" I gasped, recognizing his face. The three boys exchanged a look.

"Harry? Who's Harry?" The black haired boy asked. I turned in confusion to Harry, but upon second glance he looked different, still like Harry but as if someone had cut away his most giving features, like his bright green eyes and scar.

"Never mind that, we need to get her to Madame Pomfrey." The original boy commented

"But what about practice?" The Harry look alike replied.

"Forget about practice, I think getting this girl some help is more important." The black haired boy stated, holding my gaze. His eyes, they almost looked familiar.

"Well, nothings more important than Quiddtich." Mumbled Harry's twin to which both of the other boys rolled their eyes.

"I'll carry her." And before I knew it Grey Eyes had started to scoop me up bridal style, slowing when I hissed in pain. He grimaced a sorry and carefully continued to pick me up.

* * *

 **(Infirmary-8:47PM)**

I was the loud chatter of boys that woke me from the sleep I'd drifted into on the way to Madame Pomfrey. I began to open my eyes and was greeted by a blinding artificial light. A blurred figure soon blocked the light, to which I was grateful. When my eyes adjusted, I realised that the figure belonged to Grey Eyes.

"Look who's wake." He said, grinning wildly. When I tried to lift my head, I found that the pain from before had subsided to a low hum, making it possible for me to sit up. Turning to my right, I spotted the two other boys sitting beside my bed on another hospital bed.

"...Where am I?" I croaked, my dry throat making it hard to speak.

"You're in the hospital wing, love, we brought you here after you fell out of the sky." Grey Eyes spoke, he was seated on the end of my bed, plucking at a loose thread on his jumper.

"Fell out of the sky?" I squeaked. What on earth does he mean? People don't just fall from the sky.

"Yeah, we were just about to start practice, when-POOF you appeared out of the sky and fell onto the side of the pitch." The Harry look alike replied this time, smiling oddly at the thought. "Well, anyway...I'm James, this here is Remus," He pointed to the lighter haired boy next to him. "And that would be Sirius." He finished, pointing with his toe at the other boy.

Wait...does he mean James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black? There's no way, two of them are dead and one is much older than the seventeen year old next to me.

Then an image of the spinning Time Turner hit me.

"What year is it?" I asked, feeling the blood drain from my face.

"What year is it?" The so called Remus repeated, exchanging a confused look with the others. "It's the year 1977."

My heart stopped at the answer.

* * *

 **Uh oh looks like Hermione's in a bit of trouble.**

 **Anyway so here's the first chapter, I hope you liked it and feel free to leave some constructive criticism. Just to note, I am not an expert of Harry Potter, I have read the books and seen the films but if I mess something up then sorry, but hopefully as this is an AU, it shouldn't matter too much.**

 **Please review and give your opinion.**

 **Kaitlin x**

 _ **(Edited 18/4/2018)**_


	2. Quill Scratches

**Friday 13th October 1977 (Hospital Ward-9:54PM)**

Upon looking around the room, I realised it was identical to the one twenty years from now. The same amount of beds, the same musty sanitized scent. Nearly everything was the same, except the hospital wing twenty years from now didn't have three quarters of the Marauders, aged 17, sat around me.

My head was still reeling from the fact that I was really sat here, with them, in 1977. It felt like a sick joke, Harry had wanted me to do this and I'd fought against it, but here I was anyway.

"What's your name?" Sirius said from the beside me. He was looking at me with so much interest in his eyes that I almost felt the need to look away.

"Hermione." I answered bluntly and I saw James, out of the corner of my eye, tilt his head to the side.

Just as I was contemplating whether to tell the boys my full name, the hospital doors swung open and in strode Remus and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked younger than when I last saw him, fewer wrinkles dawning his eyes and forehead, his hair a slightly lighter white.

"Well, what do we have here then?" Dumbledore asked upon reaching the end of my bed and whilst his voice showed no worries, his eyes flashed with concern when taking in my disheveled hair and damp clothing.

From hearing Dumbledore's entrance, Madame Pomfrey appeared at my bedside. She looked fresh and young, with only a few gray hairs in her tight bun. She smiled warmly down at me.

"Professor Dumbledore, it appears that we have a student here that has suffered a bit of whiplash from her apparent fall, d-"

"Well, she did fall out of the sky." James interrupted, popping his head around the side of Madame Pomfrey. His tone suggesting that it was the most common thing.

Madame Pomfrey shot a disapproving look his way before turning back the Dumbledore. "As I was saying, it does seem she may have fell some height and with a little force, due to the strong bruising on her back."

"Fell out of the sky, you say?" Dumbledore repeated, seeming almost amused at the thought. "Hmm, is there anyway you could explain how that came to be?" Everyone's eyes were trained on me, awaiting my answer.

"Uh...well, I would love to tell you," I swallowed, looking around sat the others around me. "However would it be possible if we could speak in private?"

He smiled kindly. "Yes, of course." Dumbledore turned to address Madame Pomfrey. "Could you please escort Misters Black, Potter and Lupin out."

"Of course." She smiled politely, before ushering the three boys out of the room, much to their protests. Once the boys were out, she closed the door behind her, leaving Dumbledore and I alone.

The old wizard moved to a sitting position on the bed to my left. "Now child, what is it you wished to tell me?"

I took a deep breath before delving into a long detailed depiction of what happened. From Harry's mad man rambling to Time Turner mishap to the Marauders finding me. And throughout it all, Dumbledore sat quietly, nodding his head every so often.

I heaved a large sigh once I'd finished my ramblings.

"Well, I can see why you needed to wanted to speak privately about this and in such urgency," He said after some time. "And I guess you already know that you are in fact in the year 1977, not 1997?" I nodded hesitantly. "Hermione, I have to tell you...I'm afraid I do not know what a Time Turner in, my dear."

My heart dropped like a stone. Of course he doesn't bloody know what a Time Turner is! Wasn't only the other day that I'd read something about the invention only being made in 1981? How could I be so stupid?

My breathing started to come out in ragged breaths as I tried to come to terms with that fact. I'm stuck here! How was I supposed to get home when even the _Dumbledore_ doesn't know what a Time Turner is?

I closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling and focused on evening my breathing before I started to hyperventilate. I felt Dumbledore's hand fall over mine.

"Now dear, I may not know what a Time Turner is, but I will do everything I can to find a way for you to return to your own time. However, until then I am afraid you will be stuck here." He said this delicately, knowing I wouldn't take it well.

My thoughts ran to Harry and Ron. Merlin, what must they be thinking?

"Until the time comes that you able to return home, you will attend Hogwarts as a new student."

I nodded slowly, taking it in.

"Accio quill and parchment." Dumbledore said suddenly. Looking up, I saw him raise his hands to catch the floating objects coming towards him. "You're Muggleborn, correct?" After nodding, he wrote it down on the parchment. "Last name?"

"Granger." My voice came out rough and dry.

"Okay, I think it will be best to leave Hermione Granger in the past, or future shall we say, due to the fact that in three years times, Hermione Granger will be born in the Muggle world and is to eventually attend Hogwarts. Do you have any suggestions as to what your new surname shall be?"

I thought about it for a moment before settling on my mother's maiden name. "Spencer."

Dumbledore nodded, writing it down. "Hermione Spencer, it is then." Hermione Spencer...it sounded wrong, so foreign on the tongue. "Okay, so you are to say that you are a half-blood, your mother being the witch, however both parents died when you were young and you lived with your great aunt overseas in America, attending Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, until the untimely death of your great aunt." He gave me a few moments to take in the information. "The reason you appeared so suddenly is due to a spell your great aunt cast, that meant upon her death you are to be put under the legal guardian of Albus Dumbledore, a family friend."

The story was very well thought out, leaving no holes or gaps. It's going to be hard not slipping up on anything, like my last name.

"Now there's just a few things that you can fill in yourself. What house were you placed in?" He asked after writing my backstory down on the parchment.

"Gryffindor."

Quill scratching on paper. "And what subjects were you taking?"

"I was taking Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, DADA, Ancient Runes, History of Magic and Charms." I answered, listing them on my fingers.

Once he'd written them all out he looked up again. "Hermione, since I was a family friend, you know me as Albus, so feel free to call me that. There is a spare bed in the Gryffindor dormitory, so you shall be staying there."

My face twisted in confusion. "But, sir? What about all my things? I don't have anything."

He paused for a second. "I will have house elves get you the basics and then I will provide you with money for anything you will need to buy."

"Du-Albus, are you sure you're okay with buying my things?"

"Of course I am, you are in my care now," He smiled. " Also how else would you get clothes?"

He did have a point there.

Albus moved to stand. "Now I suggest you try to get some sleep, heal up a bit for your first day on Monday." He accioed me some sleepwear which I was hugely grateful for, not really loving the idea of sleeping in damp clothing.

"Thank you, Albus. For everything." Tears threatened my eyes again.

"You're welcome, Hermione." And with that he left the room, leaving me to change into the warm, dry clothing.

* * *

 **Second chapter out and I think I might like this one more than the first.**

 **Please review and follow. :)**

 **Kaitlin xx**

 _ **(Edited 23/9/18)**_


	3. New Faces

After Dumbledore left, I went to the nearest sink and scrubbed the dirt from my face and arms, there were faint bruises already beginning to form on my arms and shoulders from where I'd hit the ground. Checking in the mirror to make sure I washed all the dirt off, I walked back over to the bed with my uniform and changed quickly. Pulling my hair into a messy bun, I walk over to the mirror to check my appearance. My uniform was in perfect place like it always is. My brown frizzy hair pulled up out my face, except the few tendrils of hair that framed my face. I looked the same but somehow there was something different...something missing.

Shaking of the feeling, I took one more glance at the the mirror and then I was out the doors and going the familiar route towards the Great Hall.

* * *

The noise from the Great Hall echoed throughout the corridors, the sounds of chatter and laughter filling my ears. Suddenly nearly all my excitement disappeared and was replaced with a rather large amount of nervousness and dread. Oh god! I'm gonna mess this up.

Breathing slowly, I ceased the sudden panic and pushed it a side. I can do this, I can do this. I. Can. Do. This. I kept repeating that in my head over and over again.

Slowly I stepped into the Great Hall. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes looked around the room. It's exactly the same. The house tables, the professors table, even the decorations that littered the room. Though when my eyes landed on the Gryfinndor table and instead of seeing the Harry and Ron waving me over or Seamus blowing things up and Dean and Neville laughing at his side, I saw strangers. People I didn't know, all laughing and chatting in the places that my friends sit, or where they would sit I suppose because they're not even born yet.

My eyes were still scanning the long oak table when they landed of four boys. All laughing, two shouting, one looking on with an amused/disapproving look and the last one looking on with an admiration in his eyes. It took me a few seconds to realise who the boys were, it was James, Sirius, Remus and (who I assumed was) Peter;The Marauders.

Sirius and James were shouting something about Quidditch, when Remus noticed me and waved me over. A slight blush crept on to my cheeks (at being caught staring) as I weaved my way through the students and towards where the Marauders were sitting.

"Hey!" Sirius and James shouted, when they noticed me coming over, then turned back to their Quidditch conversation they were having with a few fellow Gryfinndor's and Ravenclaw's. Sitting down next to Remus, I surveyed the table.

Sirius was sat next to James and next to James was a girl. She had deep red hair, piercing green eyes and was wearing an irritated expression. Across from them sat Remus with me on his left and Peter on the right. Peter had mousy brown hair and soft blue eyes.

"Hi, Hermione" Remus said, giving me a welcoming smile.

"Hi" I replied. The redheads expression turned from irritated to curious when she noticed me.

"Are you new?" Her soft voice spoke out, I nodded.

"Yeah, I just moved here from the Salem Witches' Institute in America." I lied smoothly.

"America, huh?" Sirius questioned, breaking away from his conversation. "How come you don't have an accent?"

"I used to live in England, but when I was nine, my dad and I moved to Massachusetts in America." I said confidently.

"Why'd you move?" Peter asked quietly, his voice starling me as I forgot he was there.

"Oh um..." Shit! I hadn't thought of this. "...My dad had family in America, also he wanted a change from boring, rainy England."

"BORING!?" Sirius cried, a mock expression of hurt on his face, causing James to jump from the sudden noise and turn back to the conversation. "England is anything but boring!" He shrieked, causing a smile to abrupt of my face.

"What Wizard England or Muggle England?" I questioned.

"Both! Though, Wizard England is better." He exclaimed, a smug smile playing on his lips. Something about the way he looked at me, made my heart miss a beat. His sharp grey eyes, locked on my chocolate coloured ones.

"Wizard England is good, but Muggle England does have it's charm" I stated, eyes still locked.

"Oh, I'm Lily by the way" The girl said suddenly, drawing my attention away from Sirius. "I would introduce you to these, but it looks like you already know them, how is that?"

"Oh w-" I started.

"She fell out the sky," Sirius interrupted, looking over to Lily then back to me. "Didn't you, love?" He smirked, making my heart miss a beat again.

"Well, yeah..kind of." I replied.

"You... _fell..._ out of the _sky_ " Lily said slowly, taking in the information.

"Yeah, Lils, right on the Quidditch pitch." James said happily, put an arm on Lily's shoulder, which she immediately shrugged off, glaring at him.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me" Lily said quickly.

"What? That you love me and always have?" James said hopefully, a goofy smile on his lips.

"No." Lily said instantly, making James' smile drop to a pout. "We have Head duties to attend to, come on." Lily said, standing up.

"Oh yeah, planning for the Christmas Ball, which means just you and me, Lily, up till the early hours of the morning," James said cheekily, "Planning of course!" He added quickly after seeing Lily's scowl, "I dunno know what you were thinking, Lils"

Lily huffed loudly and started walking away from the table, towards the Great Hall doors.

"Lily!" James shouted, "Ugh! See you guys later," He said quickly, scrambling up from the table and running after Lily. Leaving the four of us staring and laughing.

"Yeah, I don't think James is getting anywhere with her." Sirius stated, turning back to face the rest of us, his eyes catching mine slightly.

"No, I don't think thats true, yesterday she only through six books at him" Remus said disagreeing.

"Six?" Sirius repeated, his eyebrows raised in surprise, "Normally, she throws about twenty."

"I think she just ran out of books" Remus retorted, causing us all to laugh once again.

* * *

Breakfast ended soon after James had ran out and I was now following Sirius and Remus towards the dungeons for Potions. Even though I had walked that route a million times back in my era, I had to play the new student who didn't know her way around, though I didn't mind that much as it gave me a chance to talk to the both of them.

"What class did Peter say he had?" I asked as we waited for the staircase to change. Peter had ran off as we'd left the Great Hall, mumbling something about being late for class, then taking of down the corridor as fast as he could.

"Divination." Remus answered, giving me a small smile.

"Dunno why though, it's a load of crap." Sirius added, starting to descend the stair with Remus at his side.

"That's what I thought too, always going on about having ' _The Sight'_ " I replied, following them.

"See!" Sirius said, wearing a smug smile, turning to look at Remus. "I'm not the only one that thinks it's a load of bullshit."

Though before Remus could reply, my foot slipped, causing to fall forwards. Like lightning, Sirius' hand shot around my wrist, stopping me from falling the fest of the way down the stairs.

"Looks like you're falling for me already," He said amused and smirking at me, causing me to blush. Turning my head, so that he wouldn't see my blush, I saw Remus had also reached out to grab me and was lightly touching my forearm, where as Sirius was holding my wrist tight enough that he could most likely feel my pulse. "Knew she would." Sirius added smugly, looking at Remus.

What does he mean ' _knew she would'_?

Feeling Sirius' hand release my wrist, I turned to look at him once again.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my brows furrowed. Remus had started to descend the stairs again, whilst Sirius looked at me confused and then his features changed suddenly, as if realizing.

"Oh, um nothing" He said quickly, then disembarking down the stairs and calling over his shoulder to me "Come on or we'll be late for Potions."

 **Okay so there's the third chapter, sorry it took so long, I really struggled with this one for some reason and spent a lot of time changing it and rewriting it and to be honest I'm not that sure about it, give me your thoughts on it cause I'm not sure.**

 **This chapter also introduced Peter and Lily! I'm going to try and include Peter alot more as he is normally pushed aside in this types of stories and forgotten about, but I'm going to try and incorporate him into the story more (though that might hard as I absolutely hate his guts, but thats older Peter not teenage Peter, so who knows.)**

 **Also Lily! I just love her so much and I already know that it's going to be fun writing her cause she's amazing! And to be honest all of the Marauders are gonna be fun to write.**

 **Kaitlin xx**

 **P.S. I have an idea where this story is going but I need some idea's for other things to happen along the way, so if you have any thoughts please share! :)**


	4. Getting Distracted

Still confused about what Sirius had said, I entered the classroom for Potions. The first thing I noticed was that it was the room was brighter, though not by much. The second thing I noticed was that Professor Slughorn was standing at the desk located at the front of the room, I'd half expected to see Snape scowl at me from across the room. SNAPE! Omg, Snape! I remember Harry telling me about how his dad went to school with him. That means _I_ now go to school with him...

Pulling myself from my thoughts, I looked around the classroom that was already filled with students; Gryfinndors on the right, Slytherins on the left. Sitting down in the seat that Remus had saved me, I scanned the room and noticed a few heads turned towards me, most of them were Gryfinndors, but a few were Slytherins.

"Why are they staring?" I asked no one in particular, turning to look at Sirius and Remus.

"What?" replied Sirius, turning his head to look at the other people in the room, "Oh it's cause I'm here, they all love me." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah right mate, I think you'll find their looking at your hideous hair" Remus stated, trying not to smile, but failing.

"Excuse me, my hair is anything but hideous" Sirius said, gesturing to his shiny, black shoulder-length hair. "Unlike your's, that so happens to look like you were dragged through a bush" He finished with a grin. Though before Remus could reply, Slughorn cleared his throat, indicating that the lesson was starting. Leaving Remus glaring at Sirius, and Sirius grinning. I couldn't help but smile at the two boy's interaction, they seemed so natural and playful, unlike whenever I'd seen them together in my time. Sure they joked, but these versions of Sirius and Remus were so carefree.

"In today's lesson, we shall be looking at Shrinking Solution" Slughorn's voice rang out into the room, "Does anyone know what this particular potion does?" His eyes looking around the room.

Shooting my hand straight up, his head nodded towards me, "It causes creatures to shrink to a younger form of its self." I answered confidently.

"Ah, correct, thank you Miss..?"

"Oh..um Spencer."

"Well, thank you Miss Spencer, 5 points to Gryfinndor." Slughorn turned away from me. "Does anyone know who created it?"

Quickly, I put my hand up however a Slytherin with long platinum blonde hair and pale blue eyes stuck her hand up quicker. "Zygmunt Budge, Sir." A cold, crisp voice spoke out.

"Very good, Miss Black, 5 points to Slytherin." She smiled triumphantly and then shot a glare my way. What the hell is her problem?

"Don't mind her," Sirius whispered in my ear, making me jump with how close he was. "She's a bitch." Twisting to look at him, I saw hatred in his eyes as he looked at the blonde witch.

And then it dawned on me. Slughorn had called her 'Miss Black' and Sirius hated his family. To what extent I don't know, but the look in his eyes made me think that it was a severe amount. His eyes then flickered to mine and softened, though some anger remained deep inside.

"Right, turn to page 332 in 'Book of Potions' and get on with it then." It was Slughorn's cheery voice that caused me to turn back around and try to shake the image of grey eyes from my mind.

I opened my book so quickly, that I almost knocked my small pot of ink on the floor.

"Shit" I whispered under my breath, leaning forward to move the pot. Hearing chuckling coming from behind me, I turn around to see Sirius and Remus watching me, both with smiles, all trace of anger gone from Sirius' eyes. "Do you two want to go get the ingredients or am I going?" Jumping up from my chair, trying to hide the blush that had occurred when I had caught them watching me.

"Sorry, love, I'm very busy right now," Sirius said quickly, emphasizing the gesture of opening his book and turning to pages painfully slow. Even though his face was turned down, I could tell that he was wearing a small grin.

"I'll help," Remus said, whilst rolling his eyes at Sirius and getting up from his seat, "Knowing him, he'd probably get the wrong ingredients." Sirius snapped his head up and glared at the smirk that Remus now wore.

"Oi! That happend once" He argued.

"Yeah and you turned James' hair blue!" Remus pointed out and caused Sirius and I to burst out laughing.

"Oh come on, that was bloody brilliant!"

"I know it was, James' didn't think that though." Remus said, trying to keep from laughing, however failing.

"I think it's best he doesn't get the ingredients then," I said once I'd stopped laughing, "Come on, Remus."

Starting to walk towards the back of the classroom towards the supply cupboard with Remus at my heels, I looked around the classroom and spotted a boy with long greasy hair and a hooked nose looking at us then at Sirius then back. Why does he look so familiar? It's like I know him but I just can't figure out where from...It's right on the tip of my tongue...

Once we reached the cupboard, I started searching for the ingredients that were needed, forgetting all about the familiar boy.

"Did Sirius really turn James' hair blue?" I asked, turning to see Remus looking through the upper shelves, presumably for Cowbane. He twisted his head round to look at me in confusion and then his face broke out into a smile.

"Yep, in our fourth year, when we were brewing the Girding Potion, he put in caterpillars instead of Doxy eggs. James' was stuck like that for a whole week, he was so pissed that he threatened to cut Sirius' hair off," He said, laughing at the memory. "And there's one thing you should now about Sirius and that's that he would rather die before he would let anyone ruin his hair." I couldn't hold my it in any longer and erupted with laughter.

At that moment, an image of a blue haired James chasing Sirius with a pair of scissors came to mind, making me to laugh even more.

Grinning at the picture in my head, I replied. "I'll keep that in mind." Smiling at Remus, I was sure that he saw the glint of mischief in my eyes before he turned back to the shelves.

"AH! Found it!" He shouted abruptly, turning around with a jar of Cowbane in hand.

* * *

Once we'd collected all the needed ingredients, Remus and I started walking back to the desk that Sirius was still sat at, however instead of flicking through his book, he was now writing on a torn piece of paper.

"What you writing?" I asked, sitting down in my seat and leaning over to see what was on the paper.

"Uh, uh." He said, pulling the piece of paper out of view and wagging his finger at me. "Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's rude to read over someone's shoulder?" He smirked with his eyebrows raised, his iron eyes locked with mine.

"Ha!" Remus barked, joining the conversation, making Sirius and I jump and turn to him. "Like you ever care about manners!"

"Um, excuse me," Sirius grinned, "I am the king of manners."

"Sure, sure" Remus responded, rolling his eyes at Sirius and starting to juice Shrivelfigs and adding them to the cauldron.

"Anyway," I said abruptly, making Sirius turn away from Remus and lock his eyes with mine once again. "What were you writing?"

"Ah, you see," His expression a mock look of serious, "That's for me to know and for you to find out." He added, shoving the piece of paper into his pocket. "Shouldn't we be doing the work, anyway" He finished, his serious expression gone, replaced with a beaming smile.

What the hell does he mean? That's the second time he's confused the hell out of me! Bloody hell, the Sirius in my time wasn't this annoying!

Eventually, I turned back to my book that lay open on the table, ignoring the iron eyes that were staring at me and the light blush that now coated my cheeks.

Fucking hell! I've hardly been here a day and I'm already getting distracted!

 **There's the fourth chapter! I quite like this one and its probably because I really like writing the conversations between Sirius and Remus, honestly it's so much fun!**

 **It took a little bit of time to get this chapter out but I hope you liked it, also hopefully I have another chapter out before Christmas but if I don't then Merry Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas then Happy Holidays!**

 **Please review and share your opinion!**

 **Kaitlin xx**

 **P.S. If you have any ideas as to little things that could happen in the story along the way then please share! :)**


	5. Better Option

**15th October, 1977**

"Hello my loves, miss me?" A voice spoke from behind.

During Potions, Remus and I had finished the potion with ease, though Sirius had tried to distract us by floating a paper bird over to us every now and then, even after I kept stabbing it with my quill, Sirius just pouted and made another one. Next we had Transfiguration, though Sirius had taken so long collecting his things up, I'm positive he was doing it on purpose, that we'd had to run to get there in time, only making just before McGonagall had closed the door. Upon arriving, Peter had called us over to the desk that he'd saved us.

All four of us were now walking the well-known route to the courtyard, due to us all having a free period. Upon hearing the voice behind me, I turned around to see James leaning against a pillar, his arms folded and a grin displayed on his face.

"Finally, decided you've had enough of Evans?" Sirius quipped, his own face erupting into a smile.

"Never." James stated, his eyes gleaming. As he pushed away from the wall and walked over to us, his beaming smile never faded.

"Why you so happy?" Peter asked, his eyes squinted in suspicion.

"That, my darling Wormtail, is a good question!" James patted Peter's cheeks and then swerved out of the way before Peter could hit his hand.

The whole interaction made me wonder; how could a Peter laugh and joke with James now then in a few years betray him, betray all of them. It just doesn't make any sense...maybe there's a way that I could stop Peter from betraying his friends? A way that I could stop everything from happening...if I stop Peter from betraying his friends, then I stop James and Lily from being killed and that stops Sirius from going to Azkaban and Remus being left alone for years, overall give Harry a family.

Though doing that is gonna take years and I can't stay here for years. I can't. I need to go back, I need Harry and...Ron. Oh god, Ron. We'd just started to figure out our feelings for each other and here I am, flirting with Sirius and making a plan that would mean staying here for years, maybe forever. I need to go home, but then again if I stay, I could try and stop years of pain happening to multiple people.

"What do you think, Hermione? Bullshit, right?" Sirius asked, his voice filled with laughter. It was only then that I realised that I'd zoned out of the conversation.

"Huh?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as to what they were on about. I noticed that all four boys' eyes were on me.

"She wasn't even listening! The greatest moment of my life just happend and she's not even listening!" James shouted, professing hurt.

"Sorry, just got distracted by my thoughts. What happend to you James'?" I said hurriedly, not liking all the attention on me and trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

Before James' could respond, Remus interrupted. "What were you thinking about?" He smiled kindly, "If you don't mind me asking."

Shit. Think Hermione, think. "Oh..um, I was just thinking about my friends from my old school." Not a whole lie.

"Oh...Well, don't. You can't start the next chapter of your life, if you keep re-reading the last one." Sirius said, he then noticed the weird looks that we were giving him. "What? I read it in a book once."

"You read a book?!" James exclaimed, his tone mocking.

"Yes, James. I read books, unlike you, who only reads things if it says 'Lily' in it." Sirius retorted, to which James only glared. "Anyway," He began, "What I was trying to say was that is we're your friends now."

I looked around at the four boys and noticed all their kind smiles and warm eyes. I'd hardly been here a day and they already viewed me as their friend.

"I know what'll cheer you up." Sirius smiled brightly, then pulled the piece of paper from earlier out of his pocket and showed it to everyone, except me, and upon seeing it their faces light up.

"Are you gonna tell me whats on that piece of paper now?" I questioned, leaning to look at the paper.

"Nope." Sirius answered, moving the paper out of my view and putting it back in his pocket. "Good things come to those who wait."

"Oh, you're just full of quotes, aren't you?" I replied sarcastically.

* * *

Remus, Peter and I were on our way to the Gryffindor Common, we'd just had Herbology and Sirius and James said they'd catch up with us later, when I suddenly remembered that I still had to meet the girls that were in my dorm. Anxiety started to swirl in my stomach and I started to feel sick. What if they don't like me? It took me ages to get along with the girls in my dorm back in my era. I really don't want to go through that again.

"Hermione, you okay?" Remus asked as we walked through the portrait hole.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just nervous about meeting the other girls in my dorm." I admitted, looking around the room.

The common room looked virtually the same, except their were a less paintings on the walls. A small detail but noticeable. I sat down on the love-seat in front of the fireplace and leaned back into the plush cushions, sighing in despair at the thought of meeting the girls.

"You can hang out down here, so then you don't have to meet them until later?" Peter suggested, sitting down in the armchair to my left and Remus perched on the armrest of my seat. Though before I could respond, the portrait swung open and in strode Sirius and James, smirks adorning both faces

"What you been up to?" Remus asked as Sirius plopped down next to me, his thigh brushing up against mine.

"Oh you know, just throwing throwing stink bombs at second years." James said casually. An image of Fred and George popped into my head causing me to smile.

"What you smiling at?" Sirius whispered in my ear, making me jump with the closeness. I turned away from James and locked eyes with Sirius.

"Just thinking about these guys that you two remind me off." I replied, smiling gently.

"Huh, were they funny?" He asked.

"They were known for it."

"Were they good-looking?

"They thought so."

"Did you?" His eyes bore into mine, making a slight blush appear on my cheeks.

"They were alright, I suppose, why do you ask?" I wondered.

"Just wanted to know if I had any competition." And with that he stood up and moved to talk to Remus, who had moved over to the bookshelf, leaving me baffled. What the hell? Did he just say what I think he did, surely he didn't, right?

"Are you gonna do what I suggested then?" Peter's innocent voice broke into my thoughts, his blonde hair falling in front of his eyes.

"What did you suggest she do?" James asked, flopping himself down on the armchair on my right.

"She's scared to meet her roommates." Peter stated, causing James to laugh loudly grabbing the attention of Remus and Sirius.

"I'm not scared, just nervous." I said defensively. "I've never gotten along great with girls, I only ever had one friend that was a girl." The thought of Ginny made my heart ache but I ignored it and pushed the thought away. Suddenly, Sirius' face burst into a beaming smile.

"I've got the best idea!" He exclaimed, almost bouncing with excitement. "Hermione doesn't want to stay with the girls in her dorm-"

"I didn't say that-" I interjected, but he ignored it.

"-and we have a spare bed in our dorm because James is now in the head dorm," I had a feeling I new where this was going. "Why doesn't she move in with us?"

"First off, all I said is that I was nervous to meet them. Second, I can't move into your dorm because it's in the boys dormitories and in case you haven't noticed, I'm a girl." What the hell is he thinking?

"Trust me, love, I noticed." He smirked, making me blush and turn away from him. "Come on, so what if you're not a boy, we don't care."

"I care!" I said a little to loud, causing a few heads to turn our way. Lowering my voice, I continued. "I'm not moving into your dorm Sirius and even if I wanted too, Remus and Peter probably don't even want me in there."

"I don't mind." Peter said.

"Remus?" Sirius said questioningly, turning his head to look at Remus.

"Um..." Remus looked like he was debating something in his head. Then finally he said. "I'm fine with it."

"See!" Sirius shouted, almost bursting with excitement. "They don't care, any other reasons you can think of as to why you can't move in?" He challenged.

"It's against the rules."

"Who doesn't love a bit of rule breaking."

"Well...What will everyone say when they find out? Won't it be a bit weird that I'm always going up the Boys' stairs and not the Girls'?"

"Ah, let 'em talk but if you're so worried then just go up once everyone's gone to bed and during the day just say that you're going up to hang out with us or something, honestly no one in our house is gonna care. Any other reasons?"

I sat their gaping at the four boys. James hadn't said anything, just looked on with an amused expression. Remus and Peter had sided with Sirius, even though I thought Remus would be against it considering the fact that he doesn't like people knowing he's a werewolf and he's just invited me to stay in his dorm, where it's most likely that I'll find out, though that's probably what he'd been debating in his head.

Also compared with staying in a dorm with girls that are probably gonna hate me, moving in with the guys sounds like the better option.

"So," Sirius started, his eyes gleaming. "Do you wanna move in?"

The Marauders or girls I've never met? Then again I only met the Marauders today. After a long pause I eventually answered. "Fine."

* * *

 **The fifth chapter, yay! So, Hermione's moving into the boy's dorm, that can only mean trouble!**

 **I like this chapter, it's not the best but I like it, though I do always appreciate your opinion. Also you'll find out what's on that piece of paper soon along with what James calls 'the greatest moment of his life' is.**

 **Also I've decided that at the start of the chapter that I'm gonna start putting the date that the chapter takes place, it's just easier that way to keep a timeline of stuff that happening.**

 **And I want to say thank you to user mMmcswain for their help with story ideas and I also want to thank all my readers because I've recently reached 60 followers and that's so amazing!**

 **Please follow and review!**

 **Kaitlin xx**

 **P.S. I am still open for story ideas if any one has any more.**


	6. Twist and Shout

**13th October 1977 (Common Room-5:35PM)**

This is a bad idea. This is a really bad, stupid idea and we're gonna get found out. I don't even know why I said yes, I suppose it was because I was anxious about meeting my roommates and nervous in case they didn't like me. It sounds so stupid, but back in my time it had taken so long before the girls in my dorm started to be nice to me. I really don't want to have to go through the snide comments said behind my back and glares sent my way again, it's just too much effort to go through, especially when I've got to be focused on getting home.

But am I going home? I don't even know anymore, should I stay; try and change what happend or go home? It's an impossible choice and I've got to make it. I may not even be able to go back, considering Time Turners haven't even been invented yet. Dumbledore said he'd do everything he can to try and find a way to send me back, but that could take weeks, months even!

Though I suppose while Dumbledore's figuring out a way to send me back, I could at least start trying to change the future and then when the time comes when I have to choose, stay or go, I can decide then. Where do I even start though?

"Earth to Hermione." Sirius' voice and clicking fingers broke into my thoughts, causing me to come back to the situation at hand. "Are you gonna help or what?"

The five of us had sat for the last hour, trying to come up with a plan as to how we were going to get my stuff into the boys' room without loads of people noticing. I'd already been up to my dorm (or I suppose my old dorm) to check how much stuff the house elves had given me and thankfully none of the girls had been in there at the time. There had been the basics; school uniform, robes, bras and pants, several outfits, toothbrush and toothpaste, shampoo, body wash, quills, parchment and ink. Among the basics there had also been a few books, for which I was particularly grateful for, and a small pouch of money with a note attached saying,

 _For anything else that you need or wish to buy._

 _-Albus_

The small pouch had a generous amount of money and I was eternally thankful to Dumbledore for extending his kindness to me, the money would last a long time, considering I pretty much had everything I needed and the things I didn't have, I could easily buy on a Hogsmeade trip.

The plan that we'd eventually came up with, was to move my things whilst everyone was at dinner, meaning we had just a little under an hour to start moving things now.

"Yeah, sorry." I said quickly, then rushed up the stairs to start collecting things. Upon entering the room, I hurried over to my bed and grabbed the school uniform and robes that were neatly folded, along with my other clothes folded next to them. Then I ran back down the stairs and passed them to Remus who walked over to Peter, handed them to him, who then ran up the stairs to presumably hand them to Sirius or James.

Next I brought down the books, quills, parchment and ink. The system worked quite nicely, though I was worried about what Sirius and James were doing with my things. That was the main reason I had left my bras and pants till last, so then I could take them up to the dorm instead of all the boys doing it and I probably saved my self from a lot of embarrassment with that one.

As I was walking down the stairs, carrying the last of my things, I noticed that James was now sitting on the armchair in the corner writing something.

"What's he doing?" I said to Remus as I joined him at the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't know to be honest, he ran down the steps and then started writing, I think its for Lily, cause he asked me what rhymes with Lily, so.." He answered, an amused expression displayed on his face as he watched James. Chuckling, I turned away and started to head over to where Peter was still stood, with Remus at my side a moment later.

"Is that the last of your stuff?" Peter asked, his eyes moved to see what I was holding and then upon noticing the bras he blushed and looked away.

Smiling, at his reaction, I replied. "Yeah, I didn't bring much with me when we moved." Then I started to ascend the stairs to the boys dormitories, both Remus and Peter following.

When I entered the dorm, I could help but look in awe around the room.

The walls were completely plastered with stuff. There were photos spread across the walls, each one displaying the Marauders in them, by the beds their were family photos, though all of Sirius' family photos displayed James in them and adults that looked nothing like Sirius, but resembled James. One wall was completely covered in notes and diagrams messily drawn and stuck up, with pieces of string connecting one to another and at the top of the wall was 'PRANK IDEAS' written in large cut out magazine letters. Another wall was hidden by posters, most being for Quidditch, branding the Chudley Cannons logo, though some displayed muggle rock bands such as The Rolling Stones and The Who. Also on that wall was a chalkboard that had several tally charts on it, with each one of the Marauders names appearing next to one and at the top it said 'BETS'. The room was so incredible, that I forgot all about my reasons as to why I wouldn't want to stay in here.

"Welcome to our humble abode!" Sirius shouted, bouncing on the bed nearest the door, his beaming smile never faltering. "What do you think?" He asked, still grinning, as I walked further into the room.

"It's unbelievable." I breathed as I continued to look around the room, my own smile forming. "My dorm in my old school looked nothing like this."

"Yeah, well, we thought we should make the room ours, considering we were gonna be living in it for seven years." Peter said, moving over to sit on the bed furthest away from the door.

Appearing through the door and moving to sit on the bed nearest the window, James joined in the conversation. "Well, I suppose six years for me.." He added, looking around the room with a sad smile.

"What are you on about Prongs? You're in here nearly every night." Remus joked whilst walking over to the window and sitting on the ledge.

"Yeah, cause Even's is a nightmare, even I'd need a break from her every now and then." Sirius stated causing James to glare, to which Sirius just grinned.

"That reminds me, I need to tell Lily that I'm gonna be getting back late or most likely not at all." James said suddenly.

"Mate, I don't she cares what your doing." Sirius laughed and then yelped as James through a book at him. The sound Sirius made caused me to burst out laughing and then in a matter of seconds we were all laughing.

"Wh-Why are..you..gonna be..late?" I asked in between breathes, trying to stop from laughing.

"Cause of th-"James started, but then stopped after Remus smacked him on the head. "What the bloody hell was that for?" He complained, turning around to look at Remus and holding his head where it'd been hit.

"You were gonna ruin the surprise, you idiot." Remus answered, rolling his eyes at James' stupidity.

"What surprise? I hate surprises." I piped in, look at all four boys in confusion.

"Well, you'll love this one." Sirius said, jumping off the bed and walking over to me, his eyebrows raising when he looked at my hands. Fucking hell...I've been holding my stupid bras and pants the whole time I'd been talking to the boys. I could feel the crimson colour coming to my cheek from the embarrassment and quickly turned away from the boys and rushed to the bed with my things on and put them underneath my other clothes. Turning back around I was greeted with four amused faces, ignoring them I turned and headed for the door.

"We better get going otherwise we're gonna miss all of dinner." I called behind me as I exited the room.

* * *

 **(Common Room-8:47PM)**

God, I'm so bored. What the hell are they doing up there that's taking this long?

After we'd got back from dinner, the guys had told me to wait down here and then ran up the stairs. That was 35 minutes ago. Whilst I'd been waiting, I'd gone over to the bookshelf and grabbed, ' _Hogwarts, A History'_ to try and preoccupy myself, though I was to distracted to read it, the anticipation was killing me.I fucking hate surprises. That is the only thing I can think about right now, how much I hate surprises.

Leaning against the plush cushions, I stared into the flames that roared in the fireplace and tuned into the chatter that was happening around me.

"Do you think he likes me? I mean he's kissed me and all but then again he also kissed Nancy..." A female voice queried. She sounded younger than me, 14, maybe?

"If he kissed Nancy, then he obviously doesn't like you, Doug's probably just using you both." A deeper female replied.

"I don't know why your wasting your time on him, he's a twat." A male entered the conversation. The discussion then quieted too much for me to hear, leaving me somewhat disappointed. Now, I'm back to being bloody bored! I wish they'd hurry the hell up with what ever they were doing.

Just then, I heard multiple footsteps coming down the stairs and whipped my head around to see Sirius and Peter walking down them. They quickly spotted me by the fire and waved me over.

"You ready, love?" Sirius said once I'd reached them. He'd changed out of his uniform and was now wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans, were as Peter wore a beige jumper and trousers.

"Ready for what?" I questioned, my brows furrowed in confusion. Sirius and Peter just beamed in response and turned to go back up the stairs with me following.

Upon entering the room, my eyes widened double their size.

The room had been completely transformed. Instead of the original dorm that should be there, there was now an enormous den in front of me. Multicoloured bed sheets were spread out above, pinned from the bed posts, forming a ceiling. There were blankets and pillows covering the entire floor, forming one massive bed and numerous touches were hanging from above. In the middle of the floor was a mountain high pile of treats, ranging from acid pops to pumpkin pasties to chocolate frogs, nearly every sweet I'd seen at Honeydukes was there.

"This is amazing!" I giggled, feeling like a child again with the den and sweets.

"Knew you'd like it." Sirius said smugly, his eyes watching my reaction. Remus appeared out of a corner of the den carrying two bottles of Butterbeer with James trailing behind him carrying three bottles of Firewhisky.

"Firewhisky? Where did you get it?" I asked James as they set the drinks down by the food.

"Ah, you see that's my little secret." He replied, grinning.

"Are you sure we should be drinking?" I questioned no one in particular. Sirius, noticing the uncertainty in my voice, answered quickly.

"Yes, it's fine, we haven't got classes tomorrow, so it's absolutely fine." I waited a minute before sighing in defeat and moving over to where my stuff was and grabbing some clothes.

"I'm going to go get changed." I said just before I walked into the bathroom. Looking at the clothes I grabbed, I quickly noticed that I hadn't picked up a top. "Hey, guys can one of you pass me a top please?" I shouted through the door. Whilst they were finding me a top, I changed my skirt and tights into leggings and socks. The knock on the door made me jump but then I realised what it was.

Opening the door just ajar, I was met with Sirius' steel eyes. I opened it a little further to take the top and then closed the door, but not before smiling in thanks to him. I was about to pull the red shirt over my head when bold gold letters caught my eye, the letters read 'S-BLACK _'_. Sirius had passed me his jersey, the fact caused a small smile to grace my lips before I pulled the jersey over my head. Taking a glance in the mirror, I took out my bun and replaced it with a low ponytail. Music started blasting from the other room, giving me the cue that they were starting what ever they had planned.

I opened the door to find the guys all jumping on the beds, James and Sirius singing the loudest to the muggle rock music blaring from the stereo. Remus saw me exit the bathroom and pulled me up onto the bed that he was on, he raised his eyebrows at the jersey but then started jumping again. I laughed and started jumping as well. As the music picked up, James and Sirius started doing tricks, such as back flips. Though when James attempted to do a handstand, Peter reached over and pushed him, causing him to fall off the bed and land on the pillows and blankets with a thud.

"Ah, fucking hell that hurt." James shouted, pulling a face causing all of us to erupt into laughter. I don't think I've ever laughed this much in a space of five minutes

Sirius hopped of the bed and grabbed a bottle of Firewhisky, took a swig then nodded his head in approval. He grabbed two glasses, filled them and offered them to Remus and I. We shouldn't really be drinking, we're under age and we'll get into loads of trouble. Especially since James is Head Boy and shouldn't be letting us drink, though considering he's downing a glass right now, I don't think he cares.

Before I refused the glass, I thought about it for a moment. Like Sirius said, we haven't got classes tomorrow (since it's Friday night.) Also it's not like any of these are gonna tell... _Come on Hermione, let loose for once in your life,_ I told myself. Accepting the glass, I took a large gulp and instantly felt the burning sensation in my throat as the liquid traveled down it. Coughing slightly, I took a another sip, though considerably smaller than the one before. This time the liquid felt nice and smooth in my throat, still burning but not as noticeable.

Lowering the glass, I saw that Sirius was watching me. He was over by Peter, passing him a drink but every so often his eyes flickered to me. When I caught his eyes, I smiled deeply at him to which he returned with a grin. The music changed and instantly I recognized the upbeat tune. My smile widened even further as the lyrics started;

 _Well, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby)_  
 _Twist and shout (Twist and shout)_

My head started bobbing automatically and I started swaying my hips to the beat. The guys were also starting to dance and jump up and down to the song. Taking another swig of my drink, I placed it on the side and started shaking my head harder and dancing as well. Sirius leaped up on to the bed and started to air guitar, I started laughing at the ridicules faces he was pulling. Noticing my laughter he jumped to next bed, the one I was standing next to, and pulled me up to dance with him.

As I stumbled onto the bed, he wrapped an arm around my waist to hold me steady then started jigging and bobbing to song. I laughed as he bobbed his head furiously and pulled faces whenever he started yelling the lyrics.

"I'm not gonna have any ear drums unless you shut up!" I beamed at him, my eyes shining as I watched him continue to shout the words. "You're a terrible singer." I muttered, he must of heard me because his face turned a look of mock hurt

"Come on and twist a little closer, now." He proceed to sing, his eyes playfully narrowed at me. "And let me know that you're mine." The line made me shiver with pleasure as I looked up at his grey eyes that were fixed on me.

On the last note of the song we jumped of the bed in an over exaggerated leap and landed in the pillows, laughter taking over both of us.

Remus, Peter and James had been jumping from one bed to the other whilst dancing about to the song, though all three were now doing hand stand competitions, Peter being by far the best out of the three, smiled smugly as he watched James continuously fall over, at least Remus was able hold the position for a few seconds.

I got up the grab my drink from the side then plopped back down next to Sirius as we watched the boys with amused expressions. When I took a sip, James attempted his eighth handstand and fell into Remus, knocking him over from his handstand and in to Peter. I almost choked on my drink as I watched the human dominoes.

"Fucking idiots." Sirius mumbled, his eyes gleaming with joy as he watched his friends.

As the night went on, we drank more, danced more and laughed more.

* * *

 **14th October 1977 (Dorm Room-10:22AM)**

When I woke, the first thing I noticed was the blinding light coming in through the open curtains. Grunting at the light, I turned over to find an empty bottle of Firewhisky not that far away from where I lay half asleep on the blankets. That would explain the headache that I was trying to ignore. Sitting up slowly, I surveyed the room.

The place was a mess to put it simply. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans littered the floor from when we'd started throwing them at Sirius after he complimented himself for the third time that night. There were pillows scattered across the room from when James and Peter had built a fort with them, not expecting Remus and I to come and attack, flinging the pillows across the room. Some of the bed sheets had also fallen down during the night and were now hanging down, destroying the effect of the den.

As for the Marauders, they all still lay sleeping. Peter was sat up right against a bed, his sleeping form half covered by a fallen sheet. James lay on a bed, clutching an empty bottle of Firewhisky to his chest, his glasses falling uncomfortably on his face. However it was Sirius and Remus that made me giggle. The pair were lying next to each other, legs awkwardly intertwined, Sirius' hand smacking Remus in the face whilst Remus was elbowing Sirius in the stomach. I found myself smiling at the four sleeping boys.

"Bloody hell." I heard one of them groan as I snuggled back into the blankets. Stifling a laugh, I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

 **I love this chapter! It was so much fun to write!**

 **This chapter is, as you probably noticed, a lot longer that the others. That's because I was having so much fun writing and I didn't think it deserved to be cut up into two chapters. Just to let you know not all my chapters will be this long, they will probably go back to the usual length, though you may get long one every now and then.**

 **I really hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I do. Also I just wanted to let you know that since I've recently gone back to school, updating may be a little bit slower, I'll try not to slow it down but I can't promise anything this I'm dong my A-Levels this year and have to study like mad!**

 **Please review and give your opinion.**

 **Kaitlin xx**

 **P.S. I'm still open for ideas if you guys have any.**


	7. Under No Circumstances

**Wednesday 18th October 1977 (Great Hall-6:51AM)**

"You, James Potter, are an idiot!" Lily screeched as James reached for a slice of toast. Dropping the toast in shock, he whipped his head around to see the fiery haired witch storming towards him.

As I looked at her in confusion, I racked my brain for what James could have possibly done. We'd only just entered the hall, being late for breakfast due to Sirius thinking it would be an hilarious idea to hide everyone's wands. It took me almost 20 minutes to find mine, then another 20 to find Remus' and Peter's.

On Saturday, nearly all of us had stayed in the warmth of the blankets (due to us being hungover) except Remus and I when we'd gotten up past 3:00PM and decided it wasn't worth waking the others up, so spent what was left of the day, drinking hot chocolate and reviewing the homework we'd been given by Professor McGonagall. Though at 5:30PM, we did wake the guys up for Dinner, to which they eagerly woke for.

However, after Dinner, I forced the guys to help tidy the dorm. Even James, who'd tried to escape to the safety of the Head's common room to get out of cleaning the room. We'd spent nearly an 2 hours cleaning, finding Bertie Bott's virtually everywhere. We'd finished the room around 9:00PM and I then spent about an hour organising my things, whilst the guys played Exploding Snap.

"What the hell did you do?" Sirius murmured, his amused eyes and smile growing wider as he watched Lily reach us. James, wide eyed, shrugged in response then turned to face Lily.

"Can I ask what I did?" James asked.

"Oh! Like you don't know!" Lily huffed, hands on hips, emerald eyes never leaving James' face. "Yesterday, we had a Head's meeting and you didn't even show up!" Realisation dawned in James' eyes, his mouth falling into an 'O' shape.

"Shit." He muttered as Lily sat down beside me, opposite James. "Fuck.. I forgot, what did you tell everyone?"

"Oh, I covered for your stupid arse." She stated, annoyance clear in her voice.

"You covered for me?" James said astonished, his face lighting up.

"Don't let go to your head." Lily replied quickly, his beaming smile only faltering a tad. "Where the hell were you?"

"I was.." James trailed off, his eyes looking to Sirius for help.

"He was with Peter in the hospital, he's sick, aren't you Pete?" Sirius answered, turning his head to Peter, giving him a look as if telling him to play along. Peter glared at him and then turned to Lily.

"Yeah, really sick." He clarified, putting on a croaky voice and pretending to cough. Lily narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion then at Sirius, to which Sirius shrugged. Finally, she turned to James, a look of defeat on her face.

Sighing heavily, she responded. "Fine, but you could have at least told me. Instead of me having to lie to a teacher to save your arse."

"I'm sorry." He said finally and he really did look sorry. "I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Fine." She huffed, a small smile forming on her lips. "You can make it up to me by going with me to Hogsmeade next weekend." James' jaw fell to the floor with shock. Whereas Sirius spat out his drink in surprise and Remus, who hadn't said much due to him feeling ill, choked on the piece of bacon he'd been eating.

"Yes." James instantly said after he'd gotten over his shock. He was beaming at her, his eyes ecstatic.

"Good." Lily replied then got up from the table, "Goodbye." Trying to hide her smile, she made her way over to sit by a brown-haired girl sporting a pixie cut and a light blonde girl with a long bob, further down the bench.

"What the hell just happend?" I asked, my brows furrowed in confused amusement.

"That happend, right?" James said, looking around at the four of us. "Tell me I didn't just imagine it."

"I think you finally broke her, mate." Sirius supplied, trying not to laugh. "Like you actually broke her. She must be out of her freaking mind to go out with you."

"Oi!" James snapped, his grin still in plastered to his face. He was practically bouncing in his seat, his child like behaviour causing me to smile at the innocence of Lily and James' romance.

"I think I have to agree with Sirius here." Remus added, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Shut up Moony. Don't you guys dare ruin next weekend for me." James warned, looking around at the people surrounding him.

Sirius' face broke out into a sly smile, "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." His eyes gleamed with mischief as he moved to stand up. "Come on guys, otherwise we're gonna be late for Defense." Sirius added, his tone overly cheery.

"Seriously, Padfoot, if you do one single thing to ruin my date with Lily, I will kill you." James responded, moving to stand as well. Sirius just grinned at James and turned to start walking to the hall doors, James at his heels.

"Hermione, you've never been to Hogsmeade have you?" Peter asked, drawing my attention to him as I too stood and made my way to the exit. His soft blue eyes showed nothing but curiosity as he walked beside me, Remus flanking my other side.

Just before I shook my head, I remembered that technically Peter was right. _Hermione Spencer_ never has been to Hogsmeade, this _was_ supposed to be myfirst time going.

"Um..yeah." I answered, hoping that they hadn't noticed the start of my head shake.

"Good, then we can show you around." Remus stated, his eyes smiling at me as we left the Hall.

* * *

 **(DADA Class Room-7:57AM)**

The brightly light room was nearly full when the five of us arrived. Gryfinndors shared DADA with Hufflepuff, meaning the class wasn't as clearly divided as it would have been if it was shared with Slytherin.

Sitting down in an empty chair, I started pulling out the required books.

Remus, who'd turned slightly pale since breakfast, seated himself next me, whilst Sirius plopped himself down on his other side. James and Peter sat in front of us, this way James was able to pass notes to Lily, though Sirius doubted that she was actually going to respond.

"Settle down." A firm but joyous voice called from the front. The voice belonged to the middle-aged man standing by the desk. His hair was black, though gray specks could be seen. The man's eyes were a honey gold and seemed to be gleaming with delight, he also sported a small smile.

"Who's he?" I whispered to Remus, not recognizing the man. My eyes flickered to Remus, waiting for his reply.

"That's Professor Mantle, he started last year. Personally, he's my favourite teacher." Nodding at the information, I tuned back into what Professor Mantle was saying.

"-Continuing our work on Grindylows, can anyone tell me why they are classed as dark creatures?" A few hands shot up, mine included. "Yes, Miss Cowley." He chose, pointing to a auburn haired Hufflepuff.

"It's due to the fact that they occasionally eat humans." She answered, smiling softly.

"Correct! 5 points to Hufflepuff. Does anyone know the spell to help with freeing yourself from one?" Whizzing my hand up, he gestured to me.

"The Revulsion Jinx; Relashio, Sir." I answered.

"Very good, 5 to Gryfinndor." Mantle walked over to a large, rectangle-shaped box that stood in the left corner. "Right, questions over." His small smile widened. "You guys ready for the fun part?" Pulling of the purple sheet that covered it, he revealed a large tank that just so happened to have several Grindylows inside.

"Sir, what are you gonna do with them?" A brown-haired Gryfinndor piped up.

"Ah, you see Mister McBride, I'm not going to do anything with them, you are." Pausing for dramatic affect, he grabbed a bucket from his desk and looked at the tank. "You're gonna feed these little guys." Smiling at the Grindylows, he turned back to class. "Everyone group up and grab one of the smaller tanks from the side, then line up."

* * *

Once everyone had gotten a Grindylow, Mantle had told us to get on with it, though not telling us how to exactly feed one.

"It can't be that hard." I said, not understanding why this would be a difficult task.

"Knowing Mantle, he's probably done something to them, he's always doing shit like this. Makes it look really easy and then none of us can do it." Sirius stated whilst inspecting the small creature through the glass.

"OW!" A voice howled. Remus, Sirius and I turned to see James holding his hand to his chest and glaring at the creature. "The bastard bite me!"

"Mister Potter, language." Professor Mantle called from across the room.

"I'm speaking english, Sir." James retorted, Mantle looked at him with his eyebrows raised, to which James just flashed a grin. Turning back to us, he displayed the small cut on his palm that now had a few beads of blood coming to the surface. "That thing hurts."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't stick your hand in, idiot." Peter muttered.

Looking at the small critter, my eyes narrowed, trying to figure it out. The creature's wide, yellow eyes stared up at me, it's eye's flinching every few seconds. It looked so alone. Thrown into a tank, no familiars around, probably confused out of it's mind. My heart panged at the thought of my own situation. Thrown into another era and confused out off my mind. The only difference between the Grindylow and I, was the fact that I've got The Marauders. Boy's that shared their friendship with me, even though they didn't have to. And boy am I glad they did, because without them I don't what I would have done.

* * *

 **(Dorm Room-6:15PM)  
**

"Hermione, you coming to watch practice?"

Looking up from my book, I was greeted with steel gray eyes. Blinking in confusion, I furrowed my brows. Realising who the owner of the eyes were, I blushed slightly at how intensely he was staring at me from his spot against the wall.

For the past half hour I'd been lounging on my bed, wearing a jumper and leggings, reading Hogwarts; A History. The warmth from my jumper had set my mood to a relaxed buzz and I hadn't noticed Sirius in the room with me until now.

"What did you say?" I asked, my thoughts distracted by my book and...Sirius' eyes.

"I asked you if you were going to come watch practice? Peter isn't going cause he's got homework he needs to do, but Remus is." He clarified, his eyes looking over my lounging body. His roaming eyes stopped on the spot where my jumper had ridden up, revealing a slither of creamy-white skin. Realising, I sat up quickly and pulled my jumper down over the exposed skin.

"Uh..Yeah, I'll come, let me just grab my coat." Standing up, I place my book on my side table and move to grab my coat. Slipping on the beige item, I also grab a woolen scarf. Walking over to wear Sirius stood, I noticed that he was following my every move. "Why you watching me?" I questioned, one eyebrow raised.

Sirius smirked and took a step forward. "Cause you're beautiful." Pausing my steps, I stare at him in bewilderment, heat growing on my cheeks. "Come on, otherwise I'm gonna be late for practice." He says after a few seconds go by and just like that he was out the door.

He's doing it again. He's saying things out of the blue and then walking off. Bloody hell, I'm gonna be in trouble if he continues this. I need to tell him, I need to make it very clear that we can only be friends, because that's all that can happen. I can't start to fall for a guy when there's the chance that I could go back, because then I'd have to choose between the guy and trying to change the past or going home and it's already a hard enough choice without a guy thrown into the mix.

I can't fall for Sirius. I absolutely under no circumstances can fall for Sirius Black. Saying that...why do I feel like I already am.

Groaning, I grab my wand from the bed and follow after him.

 **Yay I finished it! I'm sorry this chapter took a little bit longer than usual, I didn't realise how stressing A-Levels are!**

 **I changed this chapter so much, I just couldn't stop rewriting it. Though I hope you guys do like the final outcome, it's not my favourite chapter but I do like it.**

 **Also in this chapter, I introduced a new professor, I looked for ages trying to find out who the DADA teacher back then was but I couldn't find it, so I just made one up and loosely based him around my favourite college teacher.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **Please review and share your opinion (reviews fuel my writing!)**

 **Kaitlin xx**

 **P.S. I'm still open for story ideas.**


	8. We're Playing a Game

**Wednesday 18th October, 1977 (Quidditch Pitch-6:27PM)**

The breeze from the night air blew my caramel locks across my face as I walked over to where Remus was sat, reading. Tendrils of his hair had fallen over his eyes and his mouth was in a slight pout. His skin was still pale, if not paler than before, he really didn't look well. And then it clicked.

The full moon is tomorrow, no wonder Remus looks, and probably feels, like shit. My heart pangs at the thought of what he has to go through. In my time I'd never really given it much thought, but now that Remus is my friend, it saddens me to know.

"Hey, Hermione." Remus' cheery voice broke through my thoughts, making me realise that I'd reached him.

"Hi." Sitting down beside him, I tug my coat tighter around me and draw my knees up to my chest. "How are you not cold?" I asked through a shiver, noting that he only had a thick suede bomber jacket and gray jumper on.

Shrugging, Remus responds. "It's not that cold, it's only October." Turning to look at him, I notice that he has little beads of sweat on his forehead and his eyes are slightly red.

"It _is_ cold." I told him, rubbing my hands together. "I should have stayed inside, in the warmth."

Putting his book down next to him and tilting his head slightly, he replied. "Though if you had stayed inside, then I would be sat here all alone." His eyes grew wide, resembling puppy dog eyes.

Rolling my eyes at his expression, I looked out across the quidditch pitch. I easily spotted Sirius mounting his broom and pushing off the ground, his shoulder-length hair tied into a loose ponytail. A few seconds later, I caught sight of James whizzing past him, almost knocking Sirius off.

"Dickhead!" Sirius' shout echoed across the pitch, causing Remus and I to chuckle.

"You feeling alright by the way? I've been meaning to ask all day." Twisting my head to look at him, olive green eyes linked with mine and in them I saw a slight shot of panic, though as soon as I saw it, it was gone.

"Yeah, I'm fine just feeling a bit sick is all." He lied smoothly, making me think that he's said it a hundred times.

"Should you really be out here in the cold if you feel sick?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but if I'd stayed inside then _you'd_ be out here alone." He answered easily.

"Fair enough." I said, rolling my eyes him. "Also there's something I wanted to ask you?"

Raising his eyebrows, he replied. "Shoot."

"Can you tell me what the hell is on that piece of paper that Sirius showed you guys on Friday?" I jumped when Remus burst out into laughter, confusion etched onto my face. "What the hell's so funny?"

"Sorry it's just-" Remus said through his laughter, "Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah, why's that so funny?"

"Because all it said was 'Fun'." His amusement still apparent as he tried his best to stop laughing.

"Fun? That's all it said?" I said in disbelief, Remus nodded in response. "Then why the hell did you guys start smiling like mad men when Sirius showed it to you?" I pressed, not believing him. Though, this only made him laugh more. "Stop laughing!"

"Sorry." He said, biting his lip to stop his laughter. "The 'one word' is a thing that we do all the time. It's a kind of signal for when we're in public, I guess."

"A signal for what?"

"I dunno to be honest, it's different depending on the word." He answered truthfully.

"Well, what does 'Fun' mean?"

"Fun means-"

"Wait, you guys have categories?" I interrupted, thinking about how he'd said it depends on the word.

"Well, yeah otherwise it just gets confusing." Shaking my head in amusement, I gestured for him to continue. "Anyway, the word was 'Fun' and all that basically means is that we have to do something fun. It's not really very cryptic, considering Sirius and James came up with it."

"Huh." Sinking into my seat as I took in the information. "That was really underwhelming."

Remus chuckled and then asked "Did you expect it to be the Da Vinci Code or something?" Which made me laugh as well.

"What other words are there?" I queried after a moment, shoving my hands in the my coat pockets for warmth.

"Um...there's 'Girl' which simply means you call dibs-"

"You guys still call dibs?" I laughed, smiling at their childish antics.

"Sirius is the only one that really uses that one. James called dibs on Lily in first year and hasn't ever called it on anyone else. Peter has called it a few times and I've only called it twice." He explained, though the fact that they still called dibs was still making me smile.

Stifling a laugh, I replied. "Four, 17 year old guys still calling dibs, nothing weird about that."

Whilst regaining a calm composure, I glanced over at the spotlighted pitch and saw James catching the quaffle that a strawberry blonde girl had just thrown his way. Swooping past the defenders, James launched the quaffle at the hoop, succeeding at getting the leather ball through it. Pumping his fist into the air, he shouted something in audible and then flew to the ground. The other players soon flew to the ground as well, Sirius among them as he too ventured to the grass below, though not before he shot a wink my way. Feeling the heat rise to my cheeks, I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck, hoping to cover my cheeks with the action.

"You going to the Quidditch match on Saturday?" Remus asked out of the blue, making me jump and turn to him.

"Um..I don't see why not. I haven't got anything better to do." I answered, rubbing my hands together and blowing on them.

"You look freezing." Remus noted, pulling off his jacket and, despite my refusal, draped it over my shoulders.

"Now you're going to be cold." I stated.

"I'll be fine."

"You sure?" After his nod, I muttered a thanks and snuggled into the warmth of his jacket.

 **(Common Room-7:43PM)**

Uttering the password, I forced my frozen figure to walk through the portrait and make a beeline for the stairs, with Sirius and Remus a few paces behind as I ascended the stairs.

"What time is it?" I called behind me as I headed towards the door to our dorm.

"7:45, why?" Confusion covered my features as I realised that the voice hadn't come from behind me. Upon entering our room, I realised that the voice had come from Peter, who was on his knees beside his trunk, digging through it.

"I've got some homework that needs doing for next week." I replied, heading towards my bed. "What are you looking for?"

Pulling his head out of the trunk, Peter peered up at me with frustration. "I can't find my bloody wand." Just as he answered, Remus and Sirius clambered through the door. "You haven't hid it again, have you Sirius?" Sirius merely quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "My wand. Have you hidden it?"

"Oooooh." Sirius said in realisation. "No, I've not hidden it. Why? You lost it?" He asked, plopping down on to his bed with a thud.

"Yeah, I can't find it anywhere. I've checked my trunk at least three times and it's not under my bed or on my side table " Peter sighed in exasperation, falling back from his knees to lie on the floor.

Giggling at his action, I took of my scarf and it was only then I realised that I was still had Remus' jacket around my shoulders. "Remus." I hollered, pulling his attention away from Peter. Lifting the jacket a little, he caught sight of it. "Thanks for lending it to me." I said before I gently threw it to him and turned back to removing my own coat.

"Does anyone wanna go hang out downstairs?" Peter asked, heaving himself up from the floor. Apparently giving up on his search.

"Can't. I've got prefect patrols to do with Alice." Remus replied, pulling on his robes. "You can tag along if you want?" After seeing Peter's nod, he added, "Sirius, Hermione, you guys coming?"

Shaking my head, I answered. "I've got homework."

"I've got homework as well." Sirius repeated my words.

10 minutes later, Remus and Peter left, leaving Sirius and I alone.

Leaning forwards, I grabbed my satchel from the foot of my bed. "Have you really got homework to do?" I asked as I pulled my quill and ink out of the satchel along with 'A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration' textbook. Laying the things out in front of me, I sat down on my bed and glanced up at Sirius, waiting for his reply.

"Yeah, I probably do." He said, sitting up and twisting to face me, his feet dangling off the edge of his bed.

"Are you going to do it?" I queried, opening my book to the needed page.

"Only if you help me." He replied.

"What homework is it?" I sighed. Sirius leaned over to his bag and pulled out the same book that was splayed out in front of me. "Okay, I'll help you." A small grin appeared across his face, making me quickly add, "But we are doing homework and only homework."

"What else would we do?" Sirius mocked before grabbing his stuff, walking the few feet between our beds and plunking himself down on my bed.

How the hell am I supposed to concentrate on homework, when all I can think about is the fact that his side is pressed up against mine. For Merlin's sake, I hope he can't see the blush that's burning my cheeks.

An hour goes by before Sirius sits up and stretches, leaning back against the headboard, his hands behind his head.

I had successfully managed to finish my paper on 'Conjuration', filling three whole pages.

Glancing over to Sirius' paper, I was stunned to see that he'd filled out four pages on 'Animagus', despite his indifference about wanting to do it.

But then the thought hit me in the face. Sirius is an Animagus, so it's probably quite easy to write about one, if are one. Rolling my eyes at my stupidity, I started to write the last sentence of my essay.

"What's your middle name?" Sirius' asks out of the blue. Lifting my head, I stopped writing the last words of my essay and twisted to my head to look at him, confusion plastered onto my face.

"What? Why do you want to know?" I replied, bewilderment edged into my voice. Why the does he want to know my middle name?

"Because we're playing a game." He answered simply,

"Since when have we been playing a game?" I retorted.

"Since now," He clarifies quickly. "The game is, you answer a question, I answer a question. Very easy."

Narrowing my eyes at him, I set down my quill and position my head at an angle so then I can see him clearly. "What's the catch?"

"Now why would you think there is a catch?" Sirius said swiftly, though after seeing my 'oh really?' face, he sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine. If you don't answer the question, then you have a forfeit."

Raising my eyebrows, I slowly said. "What's the forfeit?"

Sirius' smile widened into an a stunning grin as he replied. "Wait and find out." And with that said, he moved his books off to the side and then turned back to do the same thing to mine.

Sitting up fully, I swiveled my body round to an angle so then Sirius was directly opposite me. Looking at him in hesitation, I sighed. "Fine, I'll play." I confirmed but after sighing the mischievous look in his eye I quickly added, "But on one condition, we keep the forfeits PG. No forfeits asking to take any item of clothing off, etc."

Sirius grin fell to a pout but quickly turned to a smirk. "Okay. Let's play then."

The smirk he held made my heart do a small flip. Oh god, what the hell is going on inside his head?

 **Chapter 8 is out!**

 **I'm so sorry that this took ages to come out, I was having a massive case of writer's block combined with revising for a test. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I really do.**

 **In the chapter I showed a bit of Hermione and Remus' friendship and I really liked writing that, so let me know if you guys want more of it or less.**

 **This section isn't about the story but I just felt like sharing this, I've recently been cast as the lead in my schools show, we're doing Hairspray and I'm so excited because this is going to help with getting into Birmingham University to study Drama and also just because Hairspray is one of my all time faves!**

 **Anyway, follow and review. (It fuels my writing.)**

 **Kaitlin** **xx**

 **P.S Open for ideas.**


	9. 59 Bertie Botts

**Wednesday 18th October 1977 (Dorm Room-9:00PM)**

As I sat opposite Sirius, my mind wandered as to why he wanted to play this game and I'm about 83% positive that it's some sneaky way of his to get under my skin. Not that he hasn't achieved that already, but there's no way in hell that I'm letting him know that.

"So, are you gonna answer my question?" Sirius queried.

"Huh?" I murmured, the sudden voice snapping my thoughts back to what was happening at hand.

Sirius light chuckle filled the air and caused a small smile to form on my lips due to the sound. "I asked you what your middle name is, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. It's Jean." I answered easily.

"Jean." Sirius repeated, though the way it fell from his lips made it sound so delicate compared to my rushed answer, "Did you know that the name Jean means 'a gift from God?'"

"No, I didn't, but it's creepy that you know that." I joked.

"It's not creepy, I just read and remember things that are worth remembering." He stated, a small grin forming when he noticed my smile widening. "Anyway, your turn to ask a question."

After a few seconds, I questioned, "What's one of your best memories?"

"Ooo, good question." He commented, pushing a strand of raven hair out of his face. "Well, there's the time James and I met Remus, now that is a great story." Sirius' eyes glinted with happiness and his smile shone brightly. After a quick nod of my head, he continued. "Okay, so let's set the scene. James and I had already met on the train but that's a story for another day, anyway it was the first day of classes and James and I had no idea where the hell Transfiguration was. So we were wandering the halls for a few minutes, looking for the room but not really paying attention as to where we were going." He explained, a smile on his face.

"And then...BAM! This funny looking brown-haired kid runs into me, almost knocks me to the ground. I turn to tell him to watch it but he's already rambling about whether we know where Transfiguration is. James and I look at each other and then turn to him and instantly say 'yeah, we know where it is, we're heading there now, just follow us.' We of course had no idea where it was, but we weren't gonna tell Remus that were we?" He laughed and scratched the back of his head before continuing. "Anyways, we spent about ten minutes walking around before Remus eventually asked us if we actually knew where we were going. We then spent about another ten minutes trying to convince him we did know where we were going, it didn't really work and he called us both pricks." I laughed at the glumness in his voice when he said that last part.

"What did you guys do then?" I asked through giggles.

"We teamed up and still couldn't find it." He chuckled, shaking his head. "We missed the whole first period and we were late for second."

"Merlin, it's like you guys were made for each other." I stated. "Anyhow, it's your turn to ask a question."

"Okay..let's change it up a little bit." Sirius started, his face scrunched up in thought. "If you had to choose out of me, James, Peter and Remus, who would you kiss?"

My eyes widened at the question and a small blush graced my cheeks. "Um..I-" My breath caught in my throat as I caught sight of Sirius' face.

His mouth was pulled into a wide smirk that made my stomach flip. Cloudy grey eyes were pinned to my face, amusement dancing in them as he watched me stammer my answer.

"Have I got to answer that?" I asked nervously, peering at him from behind a strand of chestnut hair.

Sirius grinned at me in response. "You don't have to answer it, though I have a good guess who it would be," he said wiggling his eyebrows. "However, because you're not answering it then you have to do a forfeit."

"Hmm, what would my forfeit be?" I pondered, sighing heavily as I readjusted my sitting position so my legs were crossed.

"You're forfeit is to eat fifty-nine Bertie Botts beans." He finally said after a few moments, his hand gesturing to one of the many boxes of beans that were left over from Saturday night.

My face scrunched up in disgust at having to eat that many beans. "Why fifty-nine?' I asked, wondering why he'd chosen that amount.

"The year I was born, I could have gone with the day I was born but then you'd only have to eat three. I thought you'd enjoy eating fifty-nine more."

Rolling my eyes and giving a tight smile, I leaned across my bed and reached for a box of beans from Sirius' side table. Huffing loudly, I took out ten and held them in my hand, trying to decipher which ones were bad.

"Its gonna take all night if you sit there staring at them. Just shove 'em in and get onto the next lot." Sirius said, already tipping the box to get the next lot out.

Grimacing, I threw the handful of sweets in to my mouth. Apple mixed with earwax mixed with rotten egg filled my tongues senses, causing me to gag.I could hear muffled laughing coming from next the me and looked up the see Sirius holding his slender hand to his mouth, stifling the laughs that were on the tip of his tongue.

After a few seconds of chewing, I swallowed the clump of beans and shivered from the foul taste it left in my mouth. "That is disgusting." Glaring up at the smug smile Sirius wore, I stuck my hand out and waited for the beans to drop into my hand.

Ten down, forty-nine more to go...

* * *

 **Friday 20th October 1977(Dorm Room-5:43AM)**

Peering out of my bed curtains, I saw that all three of boys' curtains were still closed, indicating that they were still asleep. Shifting my body quietly, I sat up and looked at the clock on my nightstand, which read:

 _5:44AM_

Yawning lightly, I stood up from my bed and soundlessly tip toed over to the bathroom, grabbing my uniform from my trunk on the way. Casting one last glace at the sleeping boys, I shut the bathroom door.

I walked a few paces towards the bathroom sink and placed my clothes on the counter next to it. Turning on the balls of my feet, I moved towards the shower, turning it on and beginning to strip of the long plaid shirt I use as a nightgown. Glimpsing at the mirror, I catch sight of the yellowing bruises on my shoulders and lower back. Lightly pressing a hand over them, I realised that they no longer hurt as they had before. Looking at the marks reminded me of the night I had acquired them, the pain that had come from falling, the confusion of the unknown. Panic fluttered in my heart at the of being so lost and dazed again.

What am I even saying? I'm already lost in this era. I'm already dazed in what I should do to stop Peter betraying James and Lily.

Shaking my head, I rid of the rest of my clothes and stepped under the hot stream and tried to wash my anxiety away.

It didn't work.

* * *

 **(The Great Hall-7:27AM)**

"Finally decided to join us, then?" Remus questioned next to me.

Pausing my toast a few inches from my plate, I lifted my gaze up to see Sirius nearing where Remus, Peter and I were eating. The tips of his hair were slightly damp and were creating slight patches of water on his shoulders. "I swear when we left, you were just getting up, why's it taken you so long to get down here?" I queried as Sirius took a place next to Peter, across from Remus.

"A man needs his beauty sleep...and a shower." He threw a lazy smile my way before piling his plate up with food. Rolling my eyes at his answer, I popped a piece of toast in my mouth.

A few minutes after Sirius arrived, James came tumbling through the Hall doors. His black hair sticking out in all directions, tie loosely done and a bright smile on his face.

"Why are you so chipper this early in the morning?" Peter raised an eyebrow, his mouth twisted into a small smile.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about." James replied before plopping down next to me and stealing a bit of bacon from my plate. Which earned him a smack on the shoulder from me. "Oi, why ruin a man's good mood?" He pouted.

"It depends on why in a good mood?" I asked, nudging my plate away from him.

"Can't a man just be happy?" He proposed, beaming at me. Frowning at him, I turned away and ate the last of my food. Out off the corner of my eye I saw Remus check his watch and sigh. He still looked terribly ill even when he would smile to reassure me that he was fine.

"Time to go?" Sirius wondered before gulping down the rest of his pumpkin juice. With a nod of Remus' head, Peter and Sirius groaned.

"Come on guys, I am not being late because of your lazy arses." I said before standing up and grabbing my satchel from the floor.

Waiting a few minutes for them to get their things and get up, I looked around the Great Hall, taking in the quiet atmosphere of students' lazy chatter, sleepy laughs and hums. Skimming my eyes over the hall, they landed on the same greasy haired Slytherin that i've been seeing everywhere. Sensing eyes on him, he looked up and caught my eye just before I snapped it away.

Turning on my heel, I started towards the doors, the boys not far behind.

 **Woohoo! Chapter 9 is finally out!**

 **I honestly don't have any excuse for why it's taken so long, i've just had a massive case of writers block. I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **3 Questions: What was your favourite line? What do you think has made James so happy? And what do you think is gonna happen next?**

 **Follow and review! (Also, I hit over 100 followers! Thank you so much!)**

 **Kaitlin xx**

 **P.S Open for ideas.**


	10. Mental Smack

**Saturday 21st October (Great Lake-11:58AM)**

"You ready for the game, James?" A voice shouted from behind. Looking up from my book, I twisted my head around the tree I was leaning on to see who it belonged to. A little ways away, Eddie McKnight, Ravenclaw's captain, stood with two other Ravenclaws, who I'm sure are also on the team.

It was the day of the 5th match of the season and Gryffindor was behind Ravenclaw by 11 points. Eddie had been leading Ravenclaw strongly and had won both of the games they'd played so far by miles. Whereas Gryffindor had only just beat Hufflepuff by 23 points two weeks ago. James had been ranting all week about how important it was that they beat Ravenclaw this game and had been working the team harder than ever.

James looked up from the game of chess that he had been having with Sirius whilst Peter watched and sighed at the sight of Eddie. On numerous occasions, James had expressed his dislike for the Ravenclaw, he thought him to be cocky and full of himself. Though, whenever I'd seen Eddie, not that I did often, he was nothing but humble and polite.

"Yep, we're going to thrash you guys." James replied, smiling tightly as Eddie and the two other guys came closer. Remus, who was laying beside me drifting in and out of sleep, opened one eye to see who James was talking to and upon seeing who it was, closed his eyes. He wasn't being rude, he was just tired due to his fever.

"Nice to see you guys so enthusiastic." He responded, scanning his eyes over the five of us, who were splayed out by the lake in the random spurt of October sun, his eyes landed on me. "Hermione, right?" Nodding in answer, he continued, "You're new aren't you?" Before I could respond, he carried on. "I haven't had the chance to introduce myself yet, I'm Eddie." He pushed a light caramel lock of hair out of his eyes and gave a kind smile.

"I know, you sit behind me in History of Magic." I stated, smiling warmly up at him. Although Sirius and James had resumed their chess match, I tell Sirius was watching us out of the corner of his eye.

"I do indeed." He laughed lightly and then turned to leave. "Anyway, see you later guys and I hope to see you as well Hermione."

"Same to you." I smiled and dropped my head back to my book of 'Alice and Wonderland' as he left.

"Cocky twat." James muttered, glowering as Eddie retreated back to the path leading up to the courtyard.

"That he is." Sirius agreed, moving his knight to E5. Peter hummed his agreement.

"What are you guys on about? He literally did nothing to earn that comment." I argued, placing my book in my lap.

"It's just is whole presence that gives off a sense of..of.." James paused trying to think.

"'Oh, I'm the best, look at me, look at me!'"Sirius supplied in a high pitch voice.

"Exactly! Merlin, I want to punch him half the time." James declared, looking up from his game.

"Oh, you two are so dramatic." I huffed, lifting the book from my lap and opening it once again.

"It's just because he was flirting with you, that you didn't see it." James remarked, making me stop reading for the third time in the last 10 minutes.

"He was _not_ flirting with me." I objected.

"Yeah, he was." Remus confirmed from beside me.

"Oh, shut up you, go back to sleep." I scolded, making a small smile grace his lips.

"See, even Remus, whose half asleep, knew he was flirting with you." Sirius stated.

Glaring at James and Sirius, I looked out across the grass and spotted Lily slowly walking up the path, books in arms, hair in a high ponytail. Lily and I weren't the closest but I did want to get to know her, considering how people in my time had said how alike we are.

"Lily!" I shouted and the redhead looked over at me in confusion. "Are you going to lunch?"

"Yeah, you can join if you want." She replied, waiting for me to pack my things into my satchel. James' head had snapped up when I'd shouted and was now watching Lily.

"Hey, Lily!" He shouted, a grin spreading across his face.

"Uh, hi, James." She replied, giving a small wave.

"Checkmate, don't get so distracted buddy." Sirius joked, taking note of Lily. "I thought you were coming to lunch with us." He said, addressing me as I closed my bag.

"Yeah, I was, but now you're annoying me so, goodbye guys." I laughed, standing up and jogging over to where Lily was stood. "Hey." I greeted once I'd reached her.

"Hi, how come you're not going to lunch with the guys?" She questioned as we started to walk up the path.

"Oh, the guys were annoying me." I chuckled, shifting my bag onto my shoulder.

"I don't know how you put up with those guys all the time." She joked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and glancing back at the guys. "Just being around James drives me mad."

"Drives you mad in a 'oh Merlin, I hate you' way or a 'oh Merlin, I love you' way?" I teased, laughing at her expression; wide eyes and blushing cheeks.

"In a 'oh, Merlin I hate you' way." She spluttered.

"You sure? Because I remember on Wednesday, you asking him to go to Hogsmeade with you." I reminded her, amusement clear in my voice.

Her brows furrowed in confusion as she tried to remember what I was on about and then it clicked. "Ooh! Uh..yeah about that...this sounds so mean but Marlene dared me to do it.." Lily confessed, hiding behind her books. "And I feel so bad about it, but the thing is, the more I see James' excitement the more I see how cute and adorable he is.." She trailed off. "Do _not_ tell him I said that, his ego's big enough."

Stifling a laugh, I studied her for a minute. She was looking at me with big emerald eyes, fiery red hair tucked behind her ears and a small laugh threatening. Every so often she would glance behind us, making it seem like she was looking at nothing but it was painfully obvious that she was looking at James.

"You like him." I stated simply as walked through the courtyard, making our way to the Great Hall.

"What? No." She refused. " _I_ do not like _James Potter_."

"Whatever you say." I dismissed, waving my hand in the air.

"Oh shut up, I don't know you well enough to talk about this." She laughed.

"Well then, hang out with us after the game, get to know me and then you can talk to me about it." I offered, smiling sweetly.

Huffing in amusement and rolling her eyes she replied. "Fine."

"Great."

* * *

 **(Quidditch Pitch-1:06PM)**

The sun hadn't lasted long, not soon after lunch the rain had started and didn't look like it was gonna stop. The sky was a dark grey, with heavy clouds everywhere. It wouldn't surprise me if the pitch was close to flooding, though the rain hadn't ceased James and Sirius' enthusiasm about the game.

"It's only a little rain." James said as we made our way down to the quidditch pitch, we being James, Sirius, Peter and I, Remus had opted to stay inside due to his fever and I wouldn't blame him in this weather.

"Yeah, we've played in worse." Sirius commented from beside me.

Pulling my raincoat tighter around me, I huffed the wet tendrils of hair from my face and looked up at him. His damp hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and his quidditch jersey stuck to his body as he hadn't bothered to wear a coat.

"How the hell aren't you cold?" I asked, shivering from the rain hitting my face and legs.

Glancing at me, he smirked. "It's not that cold."

"It's pissing it down with rain." I argued, gesturing to the rain filled air.

"It's October and Scotland, what do you expect?" He laughed, pushing a strand of soaked hair from his face and shifting his broom onto the other shoulder. Swallowing a laugh, I looked ahead to see that we were almost there and from where we were I could stands were littered with people, the weather having no affect on the attendance of people.

"Sirius! We better hurry up the games gonna start in twenty." James called from up ahead, Peter by his side. It was only then that I realised that we'd fallen behind the two.

"It's not like they're gonna start without their best players are they?" Sirius joked as we jogged up behind them.

"See you later guys, we gotta go get changed." James said when we caught up, catching Sirius by the shirt and pulling him in the direction of the changing rooms.

"Good luck, try not to fall off in this weather. " I teased, smiling with amusement as Sirius pulled a face.

"Yeah, good look guys." Peter chimed in. Though just before they got too far, a thought popped into my head.

"Hey, James! Wait a second." Walking towards him, James paused his steps. I reached into my pocket and produced my wand and pointed it to his crooked glasses, which were so blurred with water; I don't know how he could see. " _Impervius,_ it'll stop the water getting on your glasses, so you'll actually be able to see what you're doing."

"Thanks, 'Mione." He smiled as he straightened his glasses. ' _Mione._ The name brought flashes of Harry and Ron to mind, making me freeze for a second.

"It's alright, now go get changed and win." I replied, pushing him back the memories and giving him a shove in the direction of Sirius with a small laugh.

"Bye." They both called in unison as they ran up the path leading to the locker rooms.

* * *

 **(Quidditch Pitch-2:05PM)**

The game had gotten of to a bad start. Ravenclaw were ahead by 30 points and James was _not_ happy, you could almost see the sparks flying of him. Mickey Green, a Ravenclaw beater, kept repeatedly hitting the bludger towards James, to which he dodged every time but with every hit, James got more and more annoyed.

Peter and I were seated on the front row, I was huddled up in my coat and clutching the umbrella I'd found in my bag, whereas Peter was leaning against the stand watching the game avidly, shouting along with the crowd.

"Surely that against the rules?" Peter complained as he plopped down next to me. I pulled my eyes away from the game and took in Peter's appearance.

His sandy blonde hair was now brown from the rain and was drooping in front of his face, that seemed to be a common thing with the Marauder's hair, except James', his always sticking up in different directions. Peter's eyes looked dull and dark in this light compared to his normal watery blue. His blue coat also looked black due to the amount of rain that had collected on it.

"Having fun?" He asked as he took in my shivering form.

"Yeah, tons." I replied sarcastically and at that he laughed, shaking his head and he reached into his pocket.

"Mint?" He offered, showing me a tin of mints and when I refused, he popped one in his mouth and then attempted to shove them back in his pocket but he appeared to struggle. I watched with a small smile as he pulled faces whilst jamming the mints back into his pocket. His expressions were like ones of a child when trying to figure out a puzzle; innocent and sweet.

"Peter?" I asked, making him look up and halt his action. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything." He responded, laying the tin in his lap.

"This may come off as rude but I don't mean it like that at all, okay?" I waited until he nodded hesitantly and then continue. "Why do you hang out with the guys, when you're so.." I trailed off, not being able to find the word.

"Different?" He finished. I nodded and then instantly felt bad upon seeing his face fall.

"I'm sorry, that came off really mean and I shouldn't have said anything." I apologised, mentally smacking myself.

"No, it's alright. I get what you mean, the others are confident and outgoing, whereas I'm shy and quiet. You know, the first time I met those three was when they stopped a third year from bullying me, I mean, we were first years so of course they failed but Sirius and James took a punch for me even when they didn't know me. And Remus comforted me whilst I was upset. From then on, the three of them took me in and they've always been there for me, no matter how different we are."

I smiled at the though of their friendship and how strong the boys' bond with each other is. When Remus told me how he'd met James and Sirius, it was due to them wanting to _help_ him get to class, Peter met the boys through them wanting to _help_ him with a bully and I met the four of them because they wanted to _help_ me when I was injured.

"You didn't have to share that with me, it was insulting of me to ask such a question."

"I wanted to share that with you, the only way for someone to understand, is to explain." He smiled kindly and I returned it.

"THE SNITCH HAS BEEN SPOTTED!" The crowd around us erupted into shouts and screams, drawing us back into the game.

On the pitch Sirius could be seen rocketing towards the sky, whilst Ravenclaw's seeker was just behind him. I squinted my eyes to try and see the snitch but it was impossible in the rain. As the two seekers rose higher and higher into the sky, the crowd's shouts grew louder and louder with anticipation. Then suddenly, Ravenclaw's seeker drew of to the side, having thought she would fall, although, Sirius kept on going until he was almost disappeared into the grey clouds.

Sirius' arm extended his already stretched out arm and-

"SIRIUS BLACK HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

 **Ooo yay! Gryffindor wins!**

 **3 Questions: Favourite line? What do you think of Eddie? Who did you want to win?**

 **Guys, I've almost hit 50 favourites!**

 **Follow and review (pretty please can I have reviews? I love them so much and they make me write alot faster :D)**

 **Kaitlin xx**


	11. Longing Looks

**Saturday 21st October (Head Common Room-4:47PM)**

"What time is she coming? Did she say how long she would be?"

"James! That's the third time you've asked and my answer is still NO!" I laughed as James sunk further into his seat, a pout on his lips.

James, Sirius, Peter and I were sat in the Head's common room, Butterbear and Firewhiskey in hand as we celebrated Gryffindor's win and waited for Lily to get here. I was seated in the armchair in front of the fire, with Sirius resting on the arm. Peter was sat in the armchair opposite. James was on the love seat, taking up all the room as he was slouched down and spread across the whole thing.

After the game, Lily had found Peter and I whilst we were waiting for the guys and told me she had to do some stuff but would meet us later in the Head's common room. When I'd told James that she would be meeting us later, he almost tripped over his broom with excitement as he all but skipped up the path to the castle. Leaving Peter, Sirius and I laughing at his idiotic actions.

"She's taking ages." James whined and stood up to walk to the small kitchen that was hidden away in the back.

"Merlin, Lily better hurry up or I'm going to kill James myself." Sirius stated from beside me causing me the chuckle, Sirius glanced at me and a smile graced his lips. Even though the love seat was now free, Sirius remained where he was.

"Who's killing James?" I looked up to see Lily entering through the door, satchel over her shoulder and books in hand.

"Oh, Sirius was going to but you're here now, so.." I answered whilst standing up to go help her with her books. Confusion flashed over Lily's face but she must have dismissed the comment as she didn't say anything as she handed me some books. "Where do you want these?" I asked, gesturing to the books in hand.

"Oh, um..we can put them on the kitchen table."

I lead the way into the small kitchen, placing the few books Lily had passed to me onto the round wooden table and looking up to find James, who had his head int he fridge, completely unaware of Lily now in the room. I smirked and waited for James to notice.

"Hi, James."

THUD!

"Ow, shit!" James jumped at the sound of Lily's voice and smacked his head on the top of the fridge. He rubbed the top of his head and spun around. His face was contorted in pain but a silly grin hung on his lips and he looked at Lily.

"Hey Lil's, how you doing?" He asked as he leaned against the counter.

"Uh, I'm good, doing a lot better than you by the looks of it. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump." She replied, the smile tugging at her lips made me think she wasn't that sorry.

"Nah, I'm alright. Just happy to see you." He beamed at her, as he hopped up onto the counter, swinging his feet like a child and his eyes sparkling with joy.

"Likewise." Lily responded, her smile growing wider as she then moved to sit at one of the table chairs, I took note that it's was coincidentally the one closest to James.

"Uh, I'm gonna leave you two to it." I said, taking my cue to leave.

I walked through the little archway back into the common room and as I crossed the room, I noticed that Sirius had moved into my seat and that Peter was looking now looking through the big bookcase by the stairs.

"Oi, Sirius. Get out of my seat." I called as I neared him. He grinned up at me as I came to stand by him.

"Nope. If you want to sit here then you're just going to have to sit on my lap." He replied cheekily and I blushed, turning to look at the fire.

"No, Sirius, I chose that seat because it was closest to the fire and I'm still cold from earlier." I reasoned, pleading to him with my eyes.

"I can keep you warm." He stated innocently, looking up at me with puppy dog eye. My cheeks reddened and suddenly the room felt alot hotter.

"I-I'm good thanks." I stuttered, moving away to the love seat, flopping down onto it and pulling my legs to my chest, resting my head on my knees.

"You sure? You were just complaining that you were cold." He smirked at me and leaned forward onto his knees, staring me in the eye. "Though, you do look positively flushed." A smile threatened his lips and his eyebrow quirked up.

"Sirius, be quiet." I ordered to which he chuckled.

* * *

 **(Head Common Kitchen-5:33PM)**

Not long after Lily and James had joined us in the lounge, I dragged Lily back up to help me with my search for food as dinner wasn't for an hour and I had been hungry since we got back from the game.

"What's up with you and Sirius?" Lily asked from behind me and she filled a glass with water whilst I searched the for food.

"What do you mean?" I replied, still rummaging through cupboards. "Do you actually have food in this kitchen?"

"Third cupboard from the right." I followed her instructions and sure enough I found a selection of food. "And you know what I mean, the flirting and longing looks."

I screwed my face up in confusion and turned to look at her. She was leaning against the counter, glass in hand and a smirk on her lips. "We don't longing look at each other."

"If you say so.." She rolled her eyes and took as sip of her drink.

"Anyway, you can't talk, you and James may as well just jump each others bones by the looks you throw at each other." I retorted, smirking at her before turning back to grab a chocolate bar from the cupboard.

"Oh shut up." Lily said before smacking me playfully on the arm.

* * *

 **(Dorm Room-6:13PM)**

Opening the door, I peered inside to find that it was dark except from the light that was peeking through the curtains from the soon the be setting sun. Looking around the room, I spotted Remus sleeping peacefully on his bed, his soft snore filling the room.

Quietly, I closed the door and crossed the room over to my side table and grabbed the book Lily wanted to borrow.

As I turned around to head back towards the door, Remus' snoring stopped and in it's place was muffled words. With curiosity getting the best of me, I tip-toed over to his bed and closed my eyes to focus on his words.

"No..i-it hurts." Flicking my eyes open, I gazed at his face and found it was contorted in pain. An urge to help him ran through me and I knelled down beside him, placed the book on my lap, took his hand in mine and begun drawing slow circles on his palm.

"It's okay, Remus. You're okay." I whispered to him, in hope to soothe his pain. After a few minutes, his mumbling stopped and his snoring restarted.

Sighing, I stood back up and picked up my book from the floor. Leaning down, I kissed Remus on the cheek and then left the room as soundlessly as I could.

* * *

 **(Dorm Room-11:54PM)**

"Ow, Sirius, get of me!" A voice whispered into the darkness.

"Peter, shut up!" A deeper voice replied.

Woken by the noise, I opened my eyes to be met with black. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust but when they did, I could make out two figures making their way over to the door and by the names said, it was Peter and Sirius.

I was about to call out to them to ask what they were doing but in that second I glanced towards the window and saw the full moon staring back at me and it clicked. Sirius and Peter were sneaking out to go meet James so then they could be with Remus tonight in the Shrieking Shack.

The door opened silently and a slither of light illuminated the room. Peter's face appeared in the light and he turned around to check that I was still sleeping and I almost didn't close my eye in time.

" 'Mione's still asleep." He said after a few seconds.

"Keep moving before she wakes up." Sirius urged and then I heard the click of the door and I opened my eyes to be met with darkness again.

...

An hour passed before I heard the howling of what would sound like a wolf, but I knew to be Remus. Leaving my bed, I made my way over to the window and searched the forest until I found what I was looking for.

A stag, a dog, a rat and a werewolf.

* * *

 **Ooo, Hermione see's them all for the first time.**

 **3 Questions: Favourite line? Did you like flirting Sirius? What do you think of the Lily and Hermione friendship?**

 **Sorry this chapter is shorter, the ending was so hard to write and I don't even know why, just none of the words seemed to flow as I was writing it and I sort of just wanted to end it.**

 **Please review! (I loved all the reviews last time, they were amazing!)**

 **Kaitlin xx**

 **P.S. Happy Birthday to Harry Potter!**


	12. Note Passing

**Thursday 27th October (Library-11:39AM)**

As I sat with Remus and Lily in the Library, I couldn't help but look up every few minutes at Eddie who was sat a few tables over, who was sneaking discreet looks as well.

He was sat with another boy, a Ravenclaw by the colour of his tie, and ever since the two of them had come in, Eddie hadn't stopped glancing up from his book to look at me. Which was rather distracting as it made me start sneaking looks at him too and he really wasn't that bad to look at.

His caramel hair had was shorter than I remember but a lock of his hair still managed to find its way into his eyes and green of his eyes stood out due to his tanned skin. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows and his tie was done loosely around his neck.

"Earth to Hermione." Snapping my to my left, I saw that Lily and Remus were both looking between me and where I had previously been looking, Eddie. "Something distracting you or should I say someone?" Remus smirked at me.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I replied, acting dumb.

Lily raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Like you haven't just been sat there for the past few minutes checking Eddie out."

"I wasn't checking him out, I was just casually looking at him." I responded and return got eye rolls from them both. "I'll be back in a second." Standing up, I picked up the book I had been using for my 'History of Magic' essay and headed towards where it belonged in the shelves.

Once I reached the correct aisle, I placed the book back into it's slot and began to search for another book.

"Oh, hey, Hermione." Looking up, I spotted Eddie at the end of the aisle, holding two books in his hand. "You doing the 'History of Magic' essay?"

Smiling, I replied. "Hi, Eddie. Yeah, I was just looking for a book for it, how did you know?"

"Well, we're in the 'History' section, so I took a guess." He grinned,making me smile as well, and moved further down the aisle to where I was stood. "What book you looking for?"

"Um, 'A Tour of Magic' by Bathilda Bagshot, but it's not here." I answered, gesturing to the bookcase.

"Oh, that's cause it's in my hand." He chuckled and handed me the book.

"That would be why I couldn't find it then." I joked and took the book from him. "I've gotta get this essay done before Lunch ends, so I'll see you later." Turning away, I began to walk but was stopped when I felt a hand on my wrist.

"Wait, Hermione. I wanted to ask you something." He let go of my wrist instantly when I turned around and rubbed the back of his neck as if he was nervous. I smiled at the action because I'd never seen Eddie look anything but confident.

"Go on." I urged, holding the book to my chest.

"Well, I was wondering if..if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" He smiled nervously at me, his face full of hope.

"Uh.." I didn't know what to say. I mean, I kind of like Sirius but does Sirius like me? I smiled politely at Eddie and responded. "I'll think about it."

"Yeah? Okay." He smiles brightly at me and then turns to leave. "See you later."

He gives me a small wave before he turns the corner and disappears. I sigh to myself and turn to head out of the aisle in the opposite direction.

* * *

 **(Great Hall-5:46PM)**

"Well, what did you say?"

I was sat talking with Lily at dinner and had not long just told her about what Eddie had asked. The boys were too distracted planning their next prank to take notice of what we were talking about.

"I said I'd think about it." I replied, cutting a potato in half and place one half in my mouth.

"Are you gonna say yes?" She asked before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

My eyes flickered over to where Sirius was sat, he was laughing at something Peter had said and caught my eye. "I don't know."

"What are you two gossiping about?" Sirius called over to us.

"Oh, just the fact that Eddie asked Hermione to go to Hogsmeade with him." Lily laughed and I shot her a look, telling her to shut up. Sirius' smile faltered a little at the news.

"When was that?" Remus asked.

"Earlier in the library." Lily replied again, ignoring my stare.

"What did you say?" Sirius questioned, seeming much more intrigued than before.

"I said I'd think about it." I repeated the same answer I'd given Lily earlier.

"What's there to think about? You're not gonna with him, are you?" He laughed, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I go with him?" I asked seeming offended that he thought I wouldn't want to go with him just to see what he would say.

"Well..." He was at a loss for words and his attention was taken away from the conversation when Marlene McKinnon approached him. Marlene had short platinum blonde hair and she had wide blue eyes that complimented the bright blue streaks at the front of her hair. No wonder she caught Sirius' attention, she was beautiful.

"Hey, Marley." He said one she was standing in front of him.

"Hey to you too." She smiled brightly at him. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at Hogsmeade together?"

His eyes flickered to mine just like I had done before with him, though his was briefer than mine. "Yeah, sure, Marley."

My stomach dropped when I heard his reply. It was stupid of me to act like I wanted to go with Eddie just to see Sirius' reaction and now he with in a few seconds, he's already going to Hogsmeade with someone else.

I'm an idiot.

* * *

 **Friday 28th October (History of Magic Classroom-9:17AM)**

I scribbled the facts down just as quickly as Professor Binns said them. He was recounting the Giants Wars with incredible detail and I was so infatuated with it that I didn't notice the whispers coming from beside me.

"Hermione? 'Mione, hellooo?" James waved his hand in front of my face. I glanced sideways at him to tell him that I was listening. "Can I copy your notes? I haven't been listening for the past ten minutes."

"Yeah, I noticed you've been too focused on studying Lily's hair." I gestured to Lily, who was two rows in front sat with Peter and Alice.

"Is that nooo?" He smiled cheekily at me.

I sighed. "Go on." I slid my parchment closer to James, though not too far so that I could still write on it.

"Thanks, 'Mione." Beaming at me, he started to copy down what I had previously written.

I began to continue my work when I small folded piece of parchment landed just in front of my ink pot. Suspiciously, I looked behind me to see Eddie grinning at me. Frowning at him, I turned around and crept my hand forward to grab the parchment. Unfolding it, I noticed that there was a small note scribbled on it, that read:

 _You thought about it yet? :-)_

A small smile graced my lips and then I remembered what happened yesterday at dinner at the smile fell. I write my reply:

 _It's hardly been a day since you asked me._

I neatly folded the note up and extended my hand behind my chair, waiting for him to take it whilst keeping my head forward. I had just picked my quill again when he threw his response.

 _You know you wanna say yes. ;-)_

I stifled a quiet laugh as I took in his over confidence and the little winkie face that he had drawn.

"What you laughing at?" James leaned over to read the parchment. "Say yes to what? Who's that from?"

"Eddie, you know he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him." I reminded him, watching as James' eyes shot up to mine.

"You're not gonna say yes are you? You can't, he's on the opposite team, he's basically my arch enemy!" He exclaimed in a loud whisper.

I raised my eyebrows at him and laughed. "That's a bit dramatic."

"No, it's not."

"Just a lil bit."

"That's not the point! You can't say yes." He said, sending a glare behind us to Eddie, who was watching our interaction with amusement.

"And who are you? My mother?" I mock.

"Yes, I am and I'm against this." Chuckling at his response, I take my quill and write a reply:

 _And if I did happen to say yes, what would I get of it?_

Quickly, I fold up the note and pass it behind me before James can steal it from my hands. I hear Eddie chuckle behind me and a few seconds later, a note lands on my desk. Although before I can grab it, James snatches it up and reads it before pulling a face. I snag the parchment from his hands and read it:

 _You'd get one hell of a date. P.S. Is that your way of saying yes?_

"He's a cocky prick." James mumbled and I rolled my eyes at him.

Should I say yes? I mean, Eddie's a nice guy and all but I don't know. My mind went to Sirius and how he would react if I went to Hogsmeade with Eddie and then the memory of him say yes to Marlene sprang to mind and I already knew my answer.

I passed my note to Eddie. It read:

 _Maybe..._

I glanced behind me to see Eddie grinning at the note, then his eyes flicked up to meet mine and he winked causing me to blush and break our eye contact. Sinking into my chair, I picked up my quill and returned to my note taking, a light smile making it's way back to my lips.

* * *

 **Oh, the drama! Lol**

 **Three Questions: Favourite line or conversation? What do you think of Hermione with Eddie? And who's excited for Hogsmeade next chapter?!**

 **I kinda like this chapter, don't know why just something about it, lol and for once I actually uploaded in the day and not at night like I normally do.**

 **Please review. (The reviews last time were wonderful!)**

 **Kaitlin xx**

 **P.S Open for ideas.**


	13. Okay? Okay

Saturday 29th October (Great Hall-8:03)

Owls flew throughout the hall, dropping letters and parcels to the required pupil, James and Sirius both received a letter from James' parents, wishing them a nice time at Hogsmeade, and a bag of money to share between themselves. Remus had been sent two letters from his parent's one containing his signed Hogsmeade letter and the other explaining that they were sorry for not sending any money as they had none to spare this month and Peter had been given a pouch of money with no note, to which he looked disappointed.

I jumped when a pouch with a letter fastened to it fell in front of me. Looking up, I spotted a large Short Eared owl swooping away, turning my head back down, I looked at the bundle with confusion.

"What you got there?" Remus asked before putting a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Leaning forwards, I grabbed the pouch and letter; gently open the envelope.

Dear Hermione,

I'm sorry that you have not heard from me since your beginning here and I apologise profoundly. I have found something and I request that you to come to my office on Monday afternoon at 7:00 to discuss it.

This letter should have your Hogsmeade letter attached to it, to which I have signed myself and along with it there sound be a pouch of money for you to spend as you wish in Hogsmeade. I hope you have a lovely time.

Kind regards,

-Albus

Found something? Like a way to get me home? Or a confirmination that I'm stuck here?

Just as Dumbledore had said my Hogsmeade slip was folded with the letter, though the thought of needing it signed had completely strayed from my mind and I was thankful that he had remembered.

"It's a letter from Albus, along with my Hogsmeade slip." I replied to Remus upon seeing that he was waiting for me to read my letter to reply.

"Albus? As in Dumbledore?" Sirius questioned, looking over the table at me with bewilderment, when I nodded, he continued. "How come you called him Albus?"

"Oh, that's because he's a friend of the family and recently became my guardian." I told the lie that I'd practiced since Dumbledore had said it. The boys looked at me with astonishment at the the fact.

"Why's he your guardian?" James asked, joining the conversation. Remus shot him a look.

"James! That's rude to ask." He scolded and then looked at me. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

I smiled at him. "No, it's alright. He became my guardian after my last surviving family member died, which I think was an uncle." I said, adding to the lie. (A/N, I didn't put her dad died because if he had then that would have been recent and then she would have to pretend to look upset and I haven't been writing my story that way because it just doesn't interest me.)

"You think?" Peter queried, his face a frown.

"Yeah, after my dad died, I lost touch with his family. I stayed with a friend during the summer and Christmas break because I refused to go live with some strangers that I hardly knew."

"Oh." The four of them said in unison, their faces filled with sadness and sympathy.

"Don't give me that look, guys." I replied, smiling kindly at them. "My mum died when I was nine and my dad at thirteen, so it's been awhile and I'm fine."

"That's gotta have been a rough." Remus commented, looking at me sadly.

"Yeah..." I sighed and turned to look at James and smiled brightly at him, desperate to change the topic of conversation. "Anyway, James haven't you got your date with Lily today?"

His head perked up at the question and his smile was just as bold. "Yup, reckon she's gonna fall in love with me in with in the first five minutes."

"Huh, not likely." Sirius scoffed, before ducking the slap aimed at his head from James.

"Sirius, I swear if you even say one word to Lils, you will wake up with no hair tomorrow morning." James threatened, to which Sirius unconsciously fingered his locks with a scowl on his face.

I surpressed a giggle at the action and turned my thoughts to my own date.

Eddie McKnight; Ravenclaw's captain and James' enemy, as he much likes to remind me.

Ever since I'd said yes to Eddie, a small pit of nerves had been swelling in my stomach and I couldn't think of anything other than the date and ways that it could go wrong.

For exapmle, my hair could catch fire from a near by candle, Merlin knows with the amount of Sleekeazy's I have to use, it could happen.

"Hey, Hermione, what time you meeting Eddie?" Peter asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

Glancing up at the enourmous clock hanging in the Great Hall, I replied. "Uh, right about now."

Sirius took a rather long sip of his juice as I responded.

Taking one last bite of my toast, I stood up and grabbed my bag. "James, good luck on your date." I said, to which James beamed and nodded.

"Oh and you too, Sirius." I added, giving him a small smile.

He only muttered "Thanks" and looked at me with what looked like sad eyes.

Why would Sirius be sad? I must be mistaken.

"See you guys later." I smiled and did a small wave before turning to leave and hearing a small chorous of 'goodbyes' as I walked.

I fought back a laugh as Eddie recounted a story from when he was younger and took a sip of my pumpkin latte.

"Pat and I had no idea what we were going to do and so we just ran." He exclaimed, a huge smile adorning his face.

"Where did you go?" I giggled.

"We ended up by the tree house that we'd made when we were kids and camped there for the night." Eddie laughed, taking a sip of his black coffee

We were sat in a little coffee shop named 'Brew For You' that was placed at the very end of one of Hogsmeade's streets, hidden by its ever growing ivy.

The miniture cafe was covered head to toe with wood; wooden chairs and tables, wooden floors, wooden walls. On one side of the shop a bookshelf ran the entire length of the wall, rammed with books older Dumbledore himself. Lanterns hung from the ceiling, giving the room a comfortable glow.

"Merlin, what did your parents say?" I asked, grinning at him.

"Yeaaah, I was grounded for three weeks." He said grimacing, to which I laughed.

I took another sip of my drink and smiled at him from the the rim of my glass. He returned it with a smirk.

"Hey, uh, do you wanna get out of here?" He questioned.

The question made butterflies errupt in my stomach. Get out of here and do what exactly?

"Uh..sure." I replied nerviously, giving a small smile.

As we walked through the trees, I couldn't help but keep glancing over at Eddie.

His caramel hair was ruffled from the wind, a pink tinge coloured his cheeks and ears as well and his hands were shoved deep into his pockets to keep warm.

I smiled to myself and pulled my scarf a little tighter around me, not noticing the up grown root before I tripped on it.

Eddie's hand shot out of his pocket and grabbed me just before I fell flat on my face, pulling me towards him to steady me.

"Woah, easy there." He chuckled and I fought a smile.

"Thank you." I whispered and it was only then I realised how close we were and that I could feel his breath tingling my nose.

I looked up towards his eyes and found myself straying towards his lips instead. His pink, adorable, smiling lips. Lips that were dipping down to meet mine and with a slight stretch of my neck, our lips met.

I had expected fireworks, tingles, desire but instead all I felt was a softness, a comfort in the kiss. Kissing Eddie McKnight was a comfortable.

Slowly, I pulled away and looked up at him to see him smiling and I returned it with my own soft smile.

I breathed a laugh and spoke. "Right, we've only got an hour and you still need to show me whatever it is that you wanted to surprise me with earlier."

"Right, let's go." He agreed.

Stepping apart, we continued in the way we had been heading but not before he offered me his hand and I gladly took it.

It wasn't long before the two of us stepped out into the familiar clearing of the Shrieking Shack viewing.

"Ta da." Eddie beamed, gesturing dramatically towards the decrepit building.

"Wow." I faked awe at the view as we stepped further into the clearing, heading towards the railing.

"That is the Shrieking Shack, supposedly Britian's most haunted building." He explained, leaning against the railing.

"Really?" I continued with my amazement, knowing very well that the building wasn't haunted at all and proberbly never has been.

Before Eddie could respond, voices from up the path became apparent.

"You shoukd have seen your face? It was hilarious." A voice half shouted, half laughed.

"No, sorry, I was too busy trying to strangle you." Another voice shot back and it didn't take me long to recognise them before four heads came around the corner.

Whilst Remus, Peter and Sirius went further into the clearing, James heading of towards the trees and plopped himself down on to a near by rock.

" 'Mione?" Remus shouted when he saw us.

Followed by Sirius' "What you doing here?"

To which I just pointed towards Eddie on my right. Eddie gave a small wave to them.

"Oh, right, forgot you two were on a date." Sirius muttered.

"No, you didn't." Peter snickered before earning an elbow to the gut from Sirius.

I narrowed my eyes at the two, not liking that they knew something I didn't. Diverting my eyes, I noticed that James was looking somber.

"What's up with Mr.Grumpy over there?" I joked, trying to lighten to air and at this Remus' lips quirked.

"Oh, his date with Lily didn't go so well." He explained, smilling to himself.

"Merlin, what did you three do?" I exclaimed, my tone remiding me a lot of Mrs Weasley when she would tell off her children.

"We didn't do anything." Sirius defended before bursting out with laughter.

"Yes, you did!" James shouted from where he was sulking in the corner. The act almost made me laugh.

I turned back to them, my eyebrows raised in accusation.

"Okay, so maybe we crashed their date and annoyed Lily enough to leave." Peter revealed, trying hard not to laugh but failing misarably.

"Wait, what happend to Marlene?" I asked, turning to Sirius.

"Oh, right, yeah, I was late qmeeting her-"

"Purposely late" Remus interjected, which Sirius ignored with an eye roll.

"- and she got fed up of waiting for me, well that's what Dorcas told me anyway."

"You don't seem very bothered by that." I stated and he just shrugged, locking eyes with me.

"Hey, look, I'm still here." Eddie joked, making me aware of his presence again.

"Yes, of course, how could we forget about dear Eddie." Sirius replied sarcastically.

"Something wrong?" Eddie asked, stepping towards Sirius.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Sirius said innocently, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Doesn't sound like it." Eddie pushed, taking another step forward before I moved in between them.

"Guys, cut it out, you're acting like six year olds." I huffed.

Sirius' mocking smile fell and he looked at me with apology.

"Now, you three are going to go apologise to James because what you did was an arsehole thing to do and go back to where ever you were before you came here and Eddie and I are going to go back to our date. I will meet you back at Hogwarts, okay?" I was met with silence. " _Okay?"_

"Okay."

Remus, Sirius and Peter all turned away from us and started towards where James was sat.

"What the hell is that guys problem?" Eddie wondered aloud.

"No idea." I muttered. "No idea indeed." My eyes lingered on Sirius as the four of them eventually made their way back up the path.

 **Whew, chapter 13 is done.**

 **This one took a while because my laptop is broken and I've had to resort to writing on my phone which I hate because it doesn't outline spelling or grammar mistakes, so if there is something really badly spelt then that is why, i've checked it over an over again and I think I got most off them, but ya never know. :-P**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had no idea where to end it, I just kept writing and couldn't find a good placd to end, so if the ending feels weird that will be why.**

 **Follow and review.**

 **Kaitlin xx**


	14. Choosing To Ignore

**Sunday 30th October (Common room-5:37AM)**

Sipping my tea, I looked out across the Hogwarts grounds. From my postition on the window sill, I could see just a little beyond the dark forest and something about it made me feel at home.

I closed my eyes and for a moment, just a few seconds, I could imagine sitting there with Ron and Harry, like nothing had ever happend.

That I hadn't been ripped from my time with no known way of returning.

Opening my eyes again, I wiped the tear that had fallen, wishing that it hadn't. I brought the cup of tea to rest against my lips and leaned further into the wall, oblivious the light thuds coming from the girls staircase.

"Hermione?"

My heart quickend at the sound and I turned with large eyes to see Lily stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Merlin, Lily, you scared me." I breathed.

"Sorry...mind if I join?" She smiled and took a few steps forward. I shook my head and re-adjusted myself so that she could sit beside me. "What are you doing up so early?" She questioned whilst settling down onto the window sill and laying some of the woolen blanket I offered over herself.

"Well, what are you doing up?" I returned, narrowing my eyes at her, mockingly.

"I asked you first."

Sighing, I picked at a loose thread on my jumper. "Just thinking..."

"Ah yes, the mysterious thoughts of Hermione Spencer. Come on, spill." She said, shifting to a more comfortable postition.

I looked at her sideways and bit my lip. "I was just missing people from my old school, that's all."

Lily's face showed sympathy. "Ah, I see...I get what you mean, like when I first came to Hogwarts, I missed my friends from before like crazy, honestly I seriously contemplated faking not being a witch at times so then I could go back to school with them." She joked, causing me to smile. "It gets better, don't worry."

"Thanks, but there is no way that you ever contemplated not being a witch." I pointed out, smirking at her.

"Okay, yeah, you're right." We laughed.

"Your turn. What are you doing up?"

She grimaced. "Couldn't sleep, Alice is the world's loudest snorer, I swear."

Laughing, I glanced at the large hanging clock that read 05:58.

"So, how did your date with James go?" I asked, smirking at her.

"Ugh." She buried her face in her hands as I burst out laughing.

...

 **(Courtyard-4:34PM)**

Quickening my pace, I hurried across the courtyard as I was late to meet the guys in the common room.

Suddenly, my vision became black and I felt hands on my face.

"Guess who?" A voice whispered in my ear causing me to smile.

"McGonagall, is that you?" I laughed as I broke free from his hands and swung around to meet Eddie's dashing grin.

"Hm...Hey." He greeted, his eyes running over me.

"Hi." I returned, smiling up at him, noticing that in the chill of the wind, his cheeks and nose were flushed.

"Where were you hurrying off to?" He asked.

"I was on my way to meet the guys, I'm kinda late." I replied, starting to walk in the direction I was originally going.

"Ah and I'm probably making you later, aren't I?" He said, falling into step with me.

"I didn't say it, you did." I smiled and heared him chuckle.

"Well then, if you're already late..." He started and I felt a hard tug on my sleeve as I was pulled into an alcove.

The space was small and didn't leave much room between our bodies as Eddie's chest pressed up against mine.

"I suppose you wouldn't mind being later?" He finished, grinning down at me as his hands came to rest on my hips.

"Eddie!" I hissed. My eyes bulged as I quickly looked to see if anyone was around.

"What?" He laughed. "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

My eyes snapped back to his. "Of course not."

"Well then..." He replied as he dipped his head down to meet my lips.

Before I could get lost in the kiss, I heard Proffesor McGonagall's voice looming voice down the hall, telling first years off, and hastily pulled away from Eddie.

He made a grunt of annoyance as I shuffled out of the alcove.

"Don't go." He pleaded as he took my hand in his.

"I have to, I'm already late to meet the guys."

"Stay? For me, please?" He murmured. stroking his thumb over my hand.

"Eddie..." I sighed, watching his thumb go slowly over the bumps of my knuckles.

"Come on, you know you want to." He smirked.

Turning to see that McGonagall had left the corridor, I slowly moved towards Eddie again.

"Only for a few minutes..." I whispered before his lips were on mine again.

...

 **(Common Room-5:08PM)**

After smoothing down my hair, I pushed open the portrait door and spotted them sitting in the corner. Sirius was sat back to front on a chair, James on a red bean bag, Remus and Peter sat in the window seat.

"Oh, look who finally decided to join us." James said as I hurried over and flopped down onto the yellow bean bag beside him. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I got caught up in the Library." I replied smoothly. I'm getting awfully good at lying and that's not exactly a good thing.

"Right..." Sirius mumbled, eyeing my red lips suspiciously.

I drew my eyes away from his in embarresment.

"Anyway, what were we meeting for?" I questioned.

"Well maybe if you'd turned up on time..." Sirius mumbled, to which he earned a glare from me.

Remus spoke up. "Sirius wanted to get us to coordinate our costumes for the Halloween party tomorrow."

"Oh, okay, who are we going as?"

"The Famous Five." James answered. "You're Georgina, Remus is going to be Alf, Sirius is Dick-"

"Sounds about right." I interjected and was rewarded a sly smile from Sirius.

"Peter is Anne-"

"Why do I have to be Anne?" Peter complained, clearly not happy with the choice.

"Because you're the girliest out of all of us, Pete." Sirius joked.

"And I'm going as Julian" James finished.

"That seems...cool actaully." I grinned at the image of all five of us dressed in 40's kids clothes.

After discussing the technicalities of our costumes and hearing Peter's never ending complaints of him not wanting to be Anne, we finally decided to call it quits and head to dinner.

...

 **Monday 31st October (Dorm Room-6:37AM)**

Tucking a stray curl behins my ear, I continued the mundane cycle of brushing my teeth and thought of the visit that I would be paying Dumbledore later today.

What could he have found? A way to get home? Or just a confirmination of me being stuck?

 ** _KNOCK KNOCK_**

"It's unlocked." I mumbled before spitting out my toothpaste and continuing to brush.

The bathroom door opened and Sirius strolled in. Our eyes connected in the mirror before I quickly broke the contact and focused on the sink.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sirius had moved towards the large counter and instead of going around me to grab his toothbrush, he leaned over, resulting in his hand grazing along the bare skin of my stomach from where my shirt had ridden up.

I surpressed a gasp at the warmth of his skin and reclined away from the counter.

He smirked at my actions and put a pea size of toothpaste on his brush before popping it into his mouth.

Hastily, I finished my brushing and spit out the last of my toothpaste before rinsing.

I ran my fingers through my hair before making a move to leave.

"Hermione?" Sirius said quietly but loud enough to catch my attention. My eyes found his in the mirror. "I..uh..nevermind."

My brows furrowed before a gave a small laugh. "Okay then."

...

 **(History of Magic Classroom-** **9:16AM)**

"Go to page 518 and you will find all the information needed to answer the questions on the board." Professor Binns instructed before settling down in his chair and opening up his own book. "You have 15 minutes."

I quietly flipped to said page and started skimming the first paragraph.

"So-" James started beside me and I flicked my eyes to him. "What's going on between you and Sirius?"

I rolled my eyes and returned back to my work. "Absolutly nothing is going on between Sirius and I."

"Oh come on, don't think I haven't noticed the glances and smiles." He urged.

"James, nothing is happening between us. Besides I'm with Eddie." I scribbled down the first two answers.

"With Eddie, huh?" James contined pestering, whilst drawing random patterns on his hand, not bothering to answer the questions. "Thought you two had only been on one date?"

"Okay, fine. Maybe not _with_ Eddie but-"

"So, there is a chance of you and Sirius." He inturupted and raised his eyebrows at me as if he had proven some sort of point.

"What-no-tha-that's not what I mean" I sputtered.

James laughed before adding a star to his hand.

"You're so annoying, you know that right?" I huffed before continuing my writing.

He chuckled. "You'd be good for him, you know."

My heart skipped a beat.

Choosing to ignore his statement, I finished the last question.

...

 **Woop,** **chapter 14 is here and just before New Year's as well.**

 **Three** **Questions: Favourite line or conversation?** **Whose excited for thw halloween party next chapter? And what do you thinks going on between our favourite couple? :P**

 **Hope everyone's had an amazing Christmas!!**

 **Follow and reveiw.** **Kaitlin xx**


	15. Halloween Hurting

**Monday 31st October** **(Staircase-11:53AM)**

"Hey, Hermione, wait up!" A familiar voice called from the top of the stairs as I decended the last step, heading to lunch.

Peering over my shoulder, I found Lily skipping down the steps towards me, hair in her face.

"Ooo, almost didn't make it." I stated as she hopped down the last step just before the stairs began to move again.

She laughed at my words, pulling the red hair away from her face. "First off, Happy Halloween and second, I just wanted to ask if you were going to the party later tonight?"

"Happy Halloween to you too and yeah, me and the guys have group costumes." I replied, before making a move to walk in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Oh, what are you guys going as?" She asked, falling into step with me.

"Can't tell you, Sirius has it top secret." I motioned locking my lips.

Lily smiled in amusement. "That boy is way too dramatic."

"Indeed he is." I agreed, laughing lightly. "What are you going as?"

Although before she could reply, a bloody Dracuala face jumped out from a corner, screaming at top volume.

Lily screeched and grabbed my arm as I jumped.

"What the hell?" I shreiked at the masked boy in front us, who was barelled over laughing.

The boy pulled off the mask and there stood a grinning James, almost crying with laughter.

"Oh for Merlin's sake." Lily huffed, releasing her death grip on my arm.

"You should have seen your faces." He laughed. "Happy Halloween!"

...

 **(Dorm Room-4:56PM)**

"Isn't it so cool that we got let out of lessons early?" Peter exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes as I continued to write Transfiguration notes in my book.

"The party isn't until 7:00, though, so I don't see why we were let out so early." I commented.

"Merlin, only you would complain about classes finishing early." Sirius joked as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Yeah, 'Mione, we've got nearly two hours to do whatever before the party, lighten up." James added, rolling off Sirius' bed before Sirius got the chance to push him off it.

I forced a smile. "Sorry, just behind on a few notes, is all."

Although, that wasn't it. That wasn't the thing making me moody at all. My impending meeting with Dumbledore was.

Since lunch, when McGonagall had come to remind me of my meeting with Dumbledore, it was all I could think about. I'd even spilt my ink in Ancient Runes because I was so unfocused.

I don't think I can come up with anymore bad ways the situation could go, I've thought of them all.

Of course, there's the obvious one where Albus hasn't found a way to get me home. Or there is the one where he get me home, but maybe not to the exact time. There's endless ways this could all go.

Glancing at the clock, which only read 5:04, I sighed, Merlin time goes way too slow.

Surprised by the sudden dip in my bed, I spun my head to see Remus flopped against my pillows.

"You alright?" He asked, fiddling with the tassles on my canopy curtains.

Dropping my pen, I lay back so that I was too, flopped against my mountain of pillows. "Yeah, I'm fine." He gave me a look as if he didn't quite believe that. "Seriously, I'm fine." I added an extra cheesy grin to seal the deal.

He smiled, bumping against my shoulder. "You know, Peter came up with away to avoid dressing up as Anne."

"Oh yeah, how's that then?"

Remus grinned. "He's dressing up at the dog, Timmy, flopping ears and all."

I laughed. Genuinly laughed.

...

 **(Dorm Room-6:49PM)**

Running a hand down my clothes , I studied my costume in the bathroom mirror.

I had a white collard shirt on with a torquoise sweatshirt over it and black 40's high waisted, shorts. My hair worked perfectly for Georgina's messy curls, styled in an updo to give an appearance of short hair.

"Hermione! You ready?" Sirius called from the other room.

"Coming." I replied, quickly doing another once over in the mirror.

Nodding at my appearance in satisfaction, I turned on my heels, heading out the bathroom.

Coming into the room, I spied Sirius across the room, leaning against the doorway.

His hair was neatly gelled to the side, a change from his usual messy but styled look. And only Sirius could manage to make a shirt and woolen vest look hot.

He smirked at me. "You look nice."

"You don't look too bad yourself." Moving to my bed, I grabbed my bag, noticing the others had already gone downstairs. "I've got to do something before the party but you guys can go ahead."

"Do what?" He asked, pushing away from door frame as I came towards him.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." I said as I headed past him.

I heard him chuckle as I went to the stairs.

...

 **(Dumbledore's Office-7:03PM)**

"Hermione, dear, have a seat." Albus said as he made his way to his desk.

I couldn't help the nervous jig that started once I sat, my heart had been beating double time since I'd set off to his Office.

"You said you had found something?" I asked almost desperately once he was sat.

"Well, that may not be the case anymore." Dumbledore started and I found myself holding my breath. "As I said I would, I looked into this Time Turner business so I contacted a friend who works in the Ministry of Mysteries. From what he had told me, nothing of a Time Turners description made a match to anything in their files-"

My heart stopped and I felt my throat grow thick.

Of course. Of course the most obvious scenerio was how this was going to go.

"-however, he said that he does remember time travel being brought up in a meeting a few months back. I'm afraid that's all he told me."

Nodding, I barely registered the last of Dumbledore's words as I found myself standing on shaky legs.

"O-okay...I-I should probably get to the party, don't want to miss out." I made a move to leave.

"Hermione, I'm very s-"

"No, no, it's fine." I choked out, leaving the room.

...

Stumbling on the last step, I braced myself agaisnt the wall and thought about what Dumbledore had just told me.

Nothing. No Time Turners. No way home. Only talk of time travel.

It's not enough.

My breathing quickened as I began to feel too hot in the thick clothes, my face feeling on fire. I craved the cold October air.

My feet started in the direction of the courtyard and before I knew it, icy air was hitting my feverish skin and tears pricked my eyes. Backing agaisnt the wall, all strength in my legs left me as I slid down it, wrapping my arms around me, holding in choked sobs.

Warm tears made their way down my cheeks, bringing my mascara with them.

My breath caught when I heared laughter and the thuds of footsteps. Peering into the dark, I spotted the huddled of sparkly fairies and devils, giggling as they made their way across the courtyard to the Great Hall.

Relieved that I was in the dark, I held my breath and waited for them to pass.

Once I was sure they had gone, I let the first sob breakthrough.

And then they didn't seem to stop until I became light headed

"Hermione?" A voice broke through the air.

I inhaled sharply at the sound. Lifting my head, I was met with dark grey eyes. Sirius bent down, surveying my face. No doubt taking in the red eyes, smudged make up and hair stuck to my damp face.

"Hermione, are you okay?" He whispered, bringing his hand up to my cheek, brushing away a strand of wispy hair.

"H-How did you- find me?" I breathed, closing my eyes.

"I was on my way to the dorm room when I saw you." He furrowed his brows. "Hermione...what's wrong?"

I peered up at his face, concern dancing over it. "I-"

Before I even started, tears began to fall again and I felt Sirius wrap his arms around my hunched frame, pulling me into his warmth.

He placed his chin on top of my head as I buried my face into his shoulder, shaking with sobs.

"It's okay, ssh, you're okay." He whispered, clutching my hand, running his thumb over it.

Eventually, my breathing slowed and although an ache still rang through my chest, my heart rate started to match his calm, steady one,

He pulled away slightly and pressed his forehead to mine, his breath mingling with mine.

Without thinking, without caring of the consequences, I moved forward and pressed a soft, timid kiss to his lips.

It was innocent and stupid and calming. It was everything.

Before he could respond, I pulled way, resting my tired, weary head against his chest.

Eyes slipping closed.

 **Chapter 15 is here!** **(Dedicated to Molly, who kept nagging me to update :D)**

 **That hurt to write, sad Hermione is too much.**

 **3 questions: Favourite line? Who saw the end coming? What do you think is gonna happen next?**

 **Follow and review (chapters come faster with more reviews ;))**

 **Kaitlin xx**


	16. Non Existent Freckles

**Wednesday 2nd November (Potions Classroom-11:02AM)**

Sliding into an empty seat, I scanned the room for Sirius. He need to thank him for Monday night. I don't really remember much of it, but I do remember me crying, him being there and then I woke up in bed, which I guess was his doing.

A light whoosh of air came from my left as a body slumped into the seat and the body just happened to belong to the man I'd been looking for. Search over.

"Hey." He whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and grinning.

"Hi." I whispered back, smiling warmly and pulled out my notes from yesterday's lesson, running over the method for a Calming Draught. Sirius leaned over to catch a glance of my notes before I pulled them from his view. "Uh uh." I teased, shaking my head.

"Oh, come one, I left mine in the dorm." He pouted before breaking into a grin when I slid the notes over to him. "You're the best."

I couldn't help but smile at his words."Yeah, right. Only want me for the notes."

He chuckled lightly. "Not true, you're nice to look at too."

"Oh, shut up." I prayed to Merlin that my blush wasn't showing.

He beamed at me before dropping his head to copy my notes before Slughorn arrived.

Looking around, I spotted who I knew to be Severus Snape sitting three rows back. His glare full of loathing as our eyes connected.

I hadn't seen him much around school, maybe the odd time in class or the Great Hall but never anywhere else. Weird. I quickly diverted my gaze from him and came across Remus sitting next to girl a couple rows in front.

The girl was Dorcas Meadows, she had chocolate curly hair that was tied in a half up, half down style. Her skin, a few shades lighter that her hair, complimented the honey of her eyes.

She huffed a curl of hair away from her face as she compared notes with Remus.

"Is it just me or is Remus leaning maybe a little closer than necessary?" I mused aloud.

Sirius raised an eyebrow upon seeing the pair. "It's definetly not just you." We turned to each other smirking.

"Go Remus." I muttered as Slughorn came into view.

Sirius hummed in agreement.

...

Whilst Sirius was searching around in the storage room to gather supplies, I thought I'd would be a good time to thank him. I was nervous to bring it up to him, let alone around others.

"Hey." I said, poking my head through the door to see Sirius crouched, gathering Willow root from the bottom shelf.

"Oh hey, decided to come help me after all?" He asked, whilst pointing to the list. "All the stuff is on the list."

"I know what's on the list, I been sat next to you the whole lesson." I stated, walking over to the corner to retrieve toad extract. He chuckled lightly. "Uh, there's been something I've wanted say to you by the way."

Sirius stood and leaned against the shelves. "Oh yeah? Go ahead."

I won't lie, his full attention made me even more nervous. "I-I just wanted to say thank you..." He frowned in confusion. "For Monday night!" I added quickly.

"Oh!" He gave a slight smile. "Well, I was just being a good friend, you know, being there for you and all."

"Well, thank you...for being there." I tucked a curl behind my ear.

"Anytime."

* * *

 **Thursday 24th November (Library-7:09PM)**

"Okay, I am officially bored."

Eddie lifted his head from his hands and stretched wide. I threw him a small smile before re-dipping my quill.

"You didn't have to come, you know." I stated, quirking an eyebrow, slightly frustrated with his distraction.

"Oh and leave you all alone to study in the depths of the library, only to discover you three days later, rocking in the corner?" He teased, flipping his book closed and running a hand through his hair. I ignored his joke, quickly jotting down an answer to Ancient Runes homework. "Come on, we've been at this for an hour."

"Correction. I've been at this for an hour. You've been making paper airplanes, drawing stick men and talking." He threw me a mock glare, before pulling his chair closer to me and ducking down to my ear.

"I can think of better ways to distract you if you want." He whispered, only a hair's width away before planting a soft kiss on my ear causing it to tingle and a blush grace my cheeks.

"Eddie!" I gasped, looking to see if anyone was glancing our way. They weren't. Eddie placed another kiss just below my ear. "Stop it..." I warned but he only chuckled, sending vibrations against my skin. "Eddie, I really need to finish this."

"Finish it tomorrow." He suggested and moved to place another kiss at the top of my jaw but I jerked away.

"No. I want to finish it today." I snapped, maybe harsher than needed, by the look on his face. I instantly felt bad.

"Fine." He replied, gathering his things quickly. "I'll go."

"Eddie, you don't need to leave." I said, shocked.

"No, I'll go. Leave you and your precious work to be alone." He stood from his chair.

Surprised by his sudden shift in mood, all I did was gape as he strode off to the library exit. I went over our conversation in my head and tried to find where it went wrong. Was he annoyed that I didn't want to kiss? That I wanted to do my homework? Was that really it?

I huffed at the thought of him being angry that I wanted to do my work and gripped my quill tightly in frustration.

What a prick.

* * *

 **( Dorm Room-7:56PM)**

My interaction with Eddie had put me in a bad mood and I'd only been able to continue to write for another 15 minutes before I got too irked and went back to the dorm.

When I got there, James, Remus and Peter were hunched over a large piece of paper. I only caught the words 'stink bomb' and 'first corridor' before I rolled my eyes and walked over to my bed, throwing my bag down with more force than necessary.

"Hey ya, Hermione." Remus greeted, being the first to notice my presence in the room.

"Hi." I mumbled before sitting down and rubbing my tired eyes. I sighed quietly.

"You okay? I thought you were studying with Eddie, what you doing back so soon?" He asked, drawing the attention of James.

"Finally get fed up of the dickhead?" James suggested, not looking up from the paper. Although, upon hearing how close his suggestion was, I hesitated with an answer. Which was a mistake as he picked up on the pause, immediately. "Ooo, what did he do?" He looked at me, trying to hid his grin.

Instantly annoyed by James' eagerness to hear Eddie's faults, I barked at him "Oh, just piss off."

Remus and Peter exchanged a look and James looked amused but confused.

The door to the bathroom opened as Sirius emerged, a small smile beginning on his lips.

"Who's telling who to piss off?" He asked, looking between the guys and me.

"Hermione to James." Peter supplied to which Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Oh. What did he do?" Sirius directed this at me as he walked towards the edge of my bed.

"I didn't do anything! But it seems maybe Eddie did." James mused.

I rolled my eyes again, an action Sirius caught and frowned at. "What did he do?" Sirius flopped down onto my bed, making it bounce and me with it. I looked away, feeling embarrassed that I had attracted everyone's attention. He wiggled further up the bed, nearing me. "Oh, come on. Tell auntie Sirius what's wrong."

Smiling slightly, I looked up and caught his eye. "It's so stupid."

"I doubt it." He swung his legs round so that he was now sitting up right. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

Looking around him to the others, I noted that the others had turned back to whatever it was they were planning. "Promise you won't laugh?" I asked, looking back at Sirius.

He stuck out his pinkie finger. "Promise." I linked my pinkie finger with his.

"Okay, we kind of, maybe got into a fight-I mean it wasn't a fight but it was at the same time it was...do you know what I mean?" He slowly nodded his head but then quickly shook it.

"No, not really." He chuckled. I huffed impatiently, throwing myself backwards on the bed. Sirius followed suit, lying by my side and nudged me with his elbow. " Come on, tell me what happened?" His light tone was replaced with sincerity.

Looking at him sideways, I chewed my lip. "Well, Eddie and I were studying in the library. And well, he was bored and he suggested doing something else..."

Sirius raised his eyebrows "Something else?"

Turning to stare at the ceiling, I felt my cheeks warm. "Just like kissing and stuff-but we were in public and he got pissy at me because I didn't want to." The bed shook lightly and I turned to see it was due to Sirius' silent laughter. My eyes went wide. "You said you wouldn't laugh!" I smacked his arm.

"I'm s-sorry" He said whilst trying not to let a laugh slip through.

"I told you it was stupid." I turned my head away from him, feeling a little embarrassed. Merlin, I'm such a child.

"Hey, look at me, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh." I kept my head turned away and was took by surprise when I felt Sirius' hand slip into mine. "He's an idiot and anything that makes you upset isn't stupid or small or insignificant...not to me atleast."

My breathe caught in my throat as I turned to meet his soft gaze. "Do you mean that?"

"No, I'm lying." He deadpanned before erupting into a beautiful smile. "Of course I mean it."

A smile tugged at my lips as goosebumps pricked my skin. "Thank you." I whispered, although not really knowing why. The moment felt private, intimate. His eyes, his dimples, the almost non existent freckles on the bridge of his nose. Everything drew me into a bubble, where it was only Sirius and I, lying just as we are, his hand on mine. "You really are something, Sirius Black."

* * *

 **Ahhh, there we go. Chapter 16 done and dusted.**

 **Okay, this really isn't the best but I got a few new reviews and was inspired to write. So your reviews really do matter to me and help me get the next chapters to you as fast as possible.**

 **3 questions: Favourite line? Was Hermione overreacting? And who thinks Hermione and Sirius should have kissed just then?**

 **Next chapter may or may not be in Sirius' POV**

 **Review and follow.**

 **Kaitlin xx**


End file.
